Dime si no es verdad
by Hanako Dosukoi
Summary: AU. Lucy trabaja día y noche para lograr su sueño. Natsu es una persona que vive el día a día. Pero cuando se conocen entra a jugar el poder de los celos y el orgullo. Contiene Lemon
1. Floreciendo con dificultad

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.

.

.

.

Aquel bar era un sitio tranquilo. Una cervecería donde pasar la tarde hablando, bebiendo y picoteando algo con los amigos. Natsu nunca había ido allí pero le gustó el ambiente, sobre todo por un grupito de chicas que ya estaban un poco perjudicadas en una mesa cercana, y que reían sin parar llamando la atención del resto de los clientes, a propósito. Sting y Jellal estaban con él, pero Gray, que fue quien recomendó el sitio, llegaba tarde.

 _"Como siempre..."_

\- Voy al baño un segundo -dijo el chico de pelo azul mientras se levantaba-. Pedidme una Grimbergen por favor.

La camarera no tardó en llegar para apuntar la comanda, y Natsu recibió una patada en la espinilla para que dejara de leer la carta y se fijara en ella. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró a una voluptuosa rubia con una sonrisa radiante y ojos cansados, con tanta delantera como desparpajo y vestida con el ridículo uniforme del local, consistente en una blusa que llevaba elegantemente demasiado abierta y en una falda demasiado corta tras un mini delantal.

\- Qué os pongo chicos?

La mente pervertida de ambos voló hacia la misma idea.

 _"Cachondos, para empezar..."_

\- Em... sí, -comenzó Sting- a mí ponme una Heinekken. -Y entre dientes murmuró cerca de su amigo- Hoy me apetece una rubia...

Natsu, que aún la miraba, vio cómo soltaba una apenas perceptible carcajada mientras anotaba el pedido. Había oído el comentario.

\- Yo quiero una Paulanner. Y ponme también una Grimbergen.

\- Dos para ti solito? Que duro! -bromeó con sarcasmo la chica escribiendo en su comandero. La pullita le hizo verla con otros ojos. No era una rubia tetona cualquiera, esta chica tenía algo dentro de esa preciosa cabeza, y sin poder evitarlo respondió con el mismo tono devolviéndole la pelota.

\- Y puedo con más. Estás interesada en probar?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la muchacha y la hizo detenerse en seco. Había entendido la alusión de carácter sexual que le acababa de lanzar ese chico de pelo rosa. La había dejado descolocada, no esperaba una contestación así. Notó cómo se le empezaban a encender las mejillas, así que se dio la vuelta enseguida haciéndose la tonta.

\- Enseguida lo traigo.

Pero Natsu la había visto sonrojarse antes de desaparecer. Continuó mirándola con una media sonrisa triunfal hasta que desapareció detrás de la barra.

\- Joder, cómo está la pava! -Comentó Sting.

\- Demasiado vulgar. -Dijo su amigo agachando la mirada de nuevo a la carta de cervezas.

\- Me da igual, tronco. A esta tía le daba yo todo lo que se dejara!

\- No seas ordinario! -Le reprendió Jellal, que acababa de llegar del baño justo para escuchar ese comentario.

\- Es que no has visto a la camarera... Ahora me lo dices!

\- Bueno, entonces qué vamos a hacer esta noche? -preguntó Natsu cambiando de tema. No quería pensar más en el estupendo cuerpo de esa rubia, ni en el adorable rubor con el que la vio marcharse.

\- Queréis que después de esto vayamos a las terrazas de verano? -preguntó Sting- Ya están abiertas y son muy agradables, tanto para los muermos que sólo se sientan en los sillones -dijo señalando a su amigo de pelo azul- como para los que nos apetece ir de caza por la pista de baile.

\- Me parece bien. -contestó haciéndose el ofendido Jellal.

En ese momento Gray atravesaba la puerta del establecimiento. El muchacho de pelo rosa levantó un brazo para llamar su atención, y al verle se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- Hola chicos, siento el retraso. Ya habéis pedido? Tienen un montón de cervezas aquí.

\- Sí, ya estamos viendo. Cervezas, y otras cosas interesantes...

El rubio señaló hacia la mesa de las chicas ruidosas para que su amigo mirara.

\- Nooooo... -dijo éste llevándose una mano a la frente- Ya empezáis?

Todos rieron menos el aludido, que alzó los hombros y contestó.

\- Aunque creo que mi corazón ya ha sido conquistado por esta noche.

Gray le miró extrañado. Entonces se fijó en que su vista se había dirigido de pronto hacia un punto al que miraba fijamente. Entonces la camarera llegó con el pedido y empezó a dejar las cervezas en la mesa. Cuando alzó la vista se dio cuenta del motivo de atontamiento de su amigo.

\- Lucy? -Preguntó el recién llegado.

Ella le miró con una sincera sonrisa en los labios.

\- Gray! Qué haces por aquí? Hacía siglos que no te veía!

El chico se levantó y la dio un abrazo cariñoso bajo la atenta mirada de Natsu, quien empezaba a sentirse incómodo con ella allí.

\- Trabajas aquí ahora? -le preguntó.

\- Aquí y en un par de sitios más. Me alegro de verte, qué te pongo?

\- Cachondo, para empezar!

Sus tres amigos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la contestación, sobre todo los dos que ya lo habían pensado con anterioridad. Sin embargo, en lugar de enfadarse o responder con uno de esos sarcasmos que sabía utilizar, la chica se rio abiertamente y le dio un manotazo en el hombro.

\- Idiota! Una Voll Damm?

Él le guiñó un ojo.

\- Como siempre!

\- Ahora te la traigo.

Y se marchó pizpireta dejando a todos en la mesa de hielo. El chico se volvió a sentar y los miró.

\- Qué?

\- Preséntamela! -dijo desesperado Sting mientras le agarraba de la camiseta- Por dios, es la madre de mis hijos! Tengo que conocerla!

Natsu no supo por qué pero el comentario le molestó un poco. Su amigo estaba siendo demasiado efusivo.

\- Vale vale, ahora os la presento.

\- Por mí te lo puedes ahorrar -dijo el chico de pelo rosa-. No estoy interesado en conocer chicas vulgares.

\- Espera... -se extrañó su mejor amigo- desde cuándo?

\- De qué la conoces? -Preguntó Jellal. Era algo que el chico quería saber pero que no se atrevía a expresar.

\- Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. En el instituto yo solía estar colado por ella, pero no es una chica fácil. -Aclaró mirando al rubio.

\- No importa, la conquistaré con mis artes románticas y mi encanto! -Dijo mientras apretaba sus brazos para marcar músculo.

En ese momento la chica volvió a aparecer con la bandeja repleta.

\- Uo uo uooo! Chico, guarda esos brazos que no quiero que me revoluciones el local! -Le dijo a Sting con una sonrisa. Éste se desarmó por completo y sus amigos rieron.

\- Lucy, te presento a la peña. Éste es Jellal, fuimos compañeros en la universidad. El musculitos es Sting. -Éste saludó con una mano- Y el que tiene cara de malas pulgas es Natsu, mi mejor amigo.

\- Chico, nunca has tenido buen ojo para escoger a tus amistades cercanas! -Dijo ella divertida. Natsu se molestó un poco más. Por qué con todos era amable menos con él? No pensaba ser el único que recibiera ataques.

\- Ni escogiendo chicas de las que pillarse.

Lucy volvió a ruborizarse por el comentario. Dios, estaba preciosa así. Por un momento se olvidó de sus mutuos ataques, del lugar en el que estaban y del resto de la gente, y sus hormonas empezaron a saltar y hacerle que se imaginara cosas, como a aquella dulce rubita totalmente sonrojada y acalorada jadeando debajo de él en su cama. Al notar como su virilidad se activaba por momentos apartó la vista frunciendo más el ceño, momento que ésta aprovechó para reponerse.

\- Supongo que ya les has contado la historia, no Gray? -Éste sonrió con picardía mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.- Pero cariño, -dijo de pronto melosa, cosa que hizo a los chicos girarse a mirarla cómo acariciaba la cara de su amigo mientras le ponía una rodilla encima- ambos sabíamos que no iba a funcionar. No me van los tipos rudos, sexys y dominantes como tú. Por muy bueno que fueras en la cama.

\- Bu-bu-bueno... -tartamudeó el muchacho.

Ella se separó despacio guiñándole un ojo mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza a la mesa de chicas ebrias que les miraban con ganas de saltar sobre su amigo en cuanto la camarera se fuera, y terminando de dejar los platos con los mini bocadillos que traía de aperitivos y las patatas fritas, y tras hacer un mohín se giró y volvió a la barra, pasando fugazmente la mirada por el muchacho de pelo rosa que la miraba con gesto demasiado molesto. Sting soltó de golpe todo el aire que llevaba rato conteniendo, y agitando la mano se recostó en la silla diciendo:

\- Vaya hembra...

Jellal rio señalando la evidente agitación de su amigo de pelo negro causada por la cercanía de la chica, y Natsu, simplemente, giró la cara conteniendo una rabia que crecía por momentos. Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? Por qué? Como si le importara algo una rubia vulgar con una lengua bífida. Como si le molestara ese roce con Gray. Como si le sacara de quicio que Sting llevara toda la noche babeando por ella. No, nada de eso tenía interés para él. Se giró de nuevo a la mesa de las ruidosas chicas, que ahora hablaban todas del sexy moreno, y decidió que después de todo, hoy lo pasaría bien.

.

.

.

Las terrazas de verano estaban bastante concurridas. La música era cañera y la temperatura agradable. Habían bebido bastantes rondas en la cervecería, así que sus temperaturas corporales desafiaban las leyes de la naturaleza en esa época del año, ya que las noches de mayo aún no eran demasiado cálidas.

Jellal disfrutaba de un mojito recostado en un butacón muy cómodo con cojines oscuros, mientras se entretenía mirando su móvil o, de vez en cuando, a sus amigos moverse por la pista detrás de alguna pobre víctima. Sting bailaba con dos chicas a la vez, colocando las manos cada vez en lugares más comprometidos cuando ellas se despistaban. Gray se había encontrado con una chica de pelo azul que le había llamado la atención, pero no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. Llevaban todo el tiempo hablando y bebiendo apoyados en la barra. Tras el tercer chupito, la chica sintió un ligero mareo y se tambaleó hacia delante, cayendo directa en brazos del muchacho que aprovechó para deleitarse con ese pequeño contacto y que hizo que se decidiera a ofrecerle asiento en unos butacones cerca, más cómodos, más íntimos. Natsu, por su parte, no había parado de beber en toda la noche. Varias chicas le habían entrado y lo más que había logrado era acorralarlas en las puertas del baño para devorarse mientras las manos volaban por debajo de sus ropas. Pero no pasaba al siguiente nivel, aunque sus amigos viendo las idas y venidas pensaran que sí.

En una de las veces que Jellal levantaba la vista hacia el mundo se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Varias chicas formaban un corro en el centro de la pista y bailaban con mucha destreza y alegría. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención es que una de ellas fuera Lucy, vestida ahora con un pantalón corto vaquero, unas botas y una blusa vaporosa que le caía hacia un lado y dejaba ver uno de sus hombros mientras alzaba el otro brazo para bailar. Sujetaba una copa con algún líquido oscuro y parecía no darse cuenta de que a pocos pasos de ella Sting manoseaba a las dos chicas pasadas de rosca. Quiso alertarle. Llevaba toda la noche hablando de ella y diciendo que era la mujer de su vida, la madre de sus hijos. Al menos debía saber que estaba a su lado. Se levantó y salió deprisa en dirección a su amigo, con la mala suerte de que tropezó con alguien que venía directa a los sillones.

\- Perdona! -Le dijo mientras el chico contemplaba su cóktel en el suelo.- Déjame que te invite a otro.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con el rostro avergonzado de una pelirroja que le dejó sin aliento. Atontado, sólo atinó a asentir, y la chica le indicó con un gesto que se sentara y que enseguida se lo traía. La siguió con la vista hasta la barra. La observó pedir. La vio sonreír al camarero. Era muy guapa, preciosa. Pero lo que más le encandiló fue su forma de moverse. Cuando volvió y le tendió la copa, se sentó a su lado y brindó con el perplejo muchacho.

\- Discúlpame, en serio.

\- No importa, tranquila.

Ella le sonrió.

\- Me llamo Erza.

\- Yo soy Jellal.

.

.

Natsu volvía del baño tras magrearse de lo lindo con otra de las chavalas del local. Había decidido que ya era hora de irse. Estaba claro que no iba a conseguir nada más esa noche que preparar el terreno para una apoteósica resaca al día siguiente. Cuando iba de camino a decírselo a Jellal le vio demasiado ocupado charlando con cara de bobo junto a una chica. No se esperaba eso de él. Gray no estaba por ninguna parte, así que fue a molestar a Sting para decírselo. Entonces, un brillo dorado le despistó y le hizo fijar la vista en unas piernas que se movían sensuales y una melena rubia que se sacudía seductora al ritmo de la música. En un giro se dio cuenta de que la chica a la que estaba mirando era Lucy, la camarera de la cervecería. Sin poder controlar su cuerpo, se acercó a ella y le dio un empujón por detrás lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar su atención y pasó de largo. La chica vio cómo un muchacho de pelo rosa se alejaba después de haberle dado un empujón a drede, y sin pensarlo salió detrás de él.

El muchacho cruzó toda la pista de baile y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la última barra, donde se ocultó. Ella llegó y se encontró al chico apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el gesto ofuscado.

\- Qué coño te pasa? -preguntó poniendo las manos en la cintura.

\- A mí? No he sido yo quien te ha perseguido por todo el local.

Lucy enarcó una ceja y lanzó un dedo acusador hacia el pecho del chico.

\- Tú has sido quien me ha empujado, y juraría que lo has hecho a posta.

En ese momento, Natsu le agarró la mano y tiró de ella hasta lanzarla directa a sus labios. Ella no se esperaba esa reacción, y tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Pero cuando intentó zafarse notó cómo la apretaba más hacia él y cambiaba el tercio del beso, abriendo la boca y arrastrando los labios de ella con ese gesto, invadiendo entonces su boca. La chica, al notar esa viva y experimentada lengua jugando con la suya, perdió toda la razón y se dejó llevar. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que era suya bajó las manos hasta sus glúteos, estrujándolos y apretándola más hacia su cuerpo. Lucy puso las manos alrededor de su cintura y tuvo que agarrarse a su ropa para no caerse, y al hacerlo notó su duro y caliente torso bajo la camiseta que la invitaba a acariciarlo. Ese gesto logró encender al muchacho más de lo que había esperado. Entonces, el tórrido beso se detuvo, Natsu la miró aún con el ceño fruncido y la soltó para marcharse de allí deprisa, dejando a la muchacha con los labios hinchados y con ganas de matar a alguien.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto. Una historia que hacía tiempo que quería plasmar. Para estas primeras escenas me he inspirado en localizaciones de una ciudad en la que viví una preciosa época de mi vida (en la que salía bastante de fiesta por lo que podéis ver xD) y la verdad es que las he escrito con mucho cariño, imaginando a los personajes en esos sitios que tan buenos recuerdos me traen. Espero que lo disfrutéis, y como siempre, sabed que se agradecen los comentarios, además de que ayudan a motivarse para seguir escribiendo ^^**

 **Un saludo desde el mundo de Hanako!**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Tequila

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.

.

.

.

Sentía que los labios le ardían. El corazón le iba acelerado y su entrepierna clamaba por algo más de espacio. Se fue directo a la pista a buscar a Sting para decirle que se iba, pero encontró al señor pulpo en una de las barras pidiendo algo, sin las dos chicas a las que intentaba meter mano momentos antes. Tomó aire y se acercó a él.

\- Eh tío, me piro. Ya no aguanto más.

El rubio miró el reloj.

\- Vamos tronco, si sólo son las 5 de la mañana! Ya ha pasado el punto de "no retorno", mañana estarás echo polvo igualmente. Qué más te da?

\- En serio, me voy a casa.

\- Uoo! -No le estaba prestando atención- Mira lo que tenemos allí! -Le dijo señalando la otra punta de la barra. Allí estaba Lucy, esperando a ser atendida por algún camarero.- Mira esas piernas... Me muero por tocarlas. Cómo se puede estar tan buena?

Natsu intentaba no mirar en esa dirección. Aún se sentía confundido por el arrebato que había tenido momentos antes, y a cada palabra que decía su amigo le apetecía más y más cerrarle la boca. La camarera le atendió y él dio gracias por que el tema pasara.

.

Había demasiado trabajo para el poco personal que había, y empezaba a darse cuenta de que si quería beber tendría que esperar hasta mañana, cuando una camarera se paró delante de ella, colocó un vaso de chupito y sacó una botella con un líquido transparente para llenarlo. A su lado colocó un salero y un platito con una rodaja de limón.

\- Perdona -preguntó Lucy confundida-, y ésto?

\- De parte del chico rubio de allí -dijo la camarera señalando a Sting.- Ya está pagado.

\- Oh... -le miró un momento y le sonrió cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de la cabellera rosa que había a su lado medio escondida, así que ni corta ni perezosa, colocó el vaso sobre el platito, agarró el salero y se dirigió a donde estaban los chicos.- Ésto es obra tuya? -Le preguntó al rubio cuando llegó, señalando el chupito.

\- Me apetecía invitarte. -Contestó con una sonrisa seductora.

\- Bueno pues espero que te tomes otro conmigo.

La camarera volvió a acercarse y le sirvió otro tequila al muchacho. Ambos se lamieron el dorso de la mano para poner un poco de sal, pero el gesto de la chica fue observado por dos pares de ojos golosos. Brindaron y se tomaron el chupito de un trago, dando un golpe en la barra con el vaso mientras se metían el limón en la boca haciendo gestos con la cara. Lucy volvió a llamar a la camarera y pidió otro par.

\- Déjame que te devuelva el favor. Pero esta vez, lo haremos más interesante. Has probado alguna vez el "tequila sexy"?

Natsu abrió los ojos. Sabía lo que era aunque el payaso de su amigo no, y no le hacía gracia el camino que estaba tomando la noche. Vio como ella se acercaba demasiado a su oído para explicarle lo que tenía que hacer, y cómo el cuerpo de él se tensaba a la vez que se relamía por la idea. Los dos nuevos chupitos llegaron, y la chica se apartó el pelo de manera sugerente, dejando despejado un lado de su cuello. Sting fue a ponerle la sal pero ella le paró.

\- Primero hay que humedecer la zona si quieres que se quede algo de sal.

Emocionado por la idea, se acercó a la muchacha y le pasó la lengua muy despacio por la zona mientras ella le colocaba la mano cariñosamente sobre un musculoso brazo. Le puso la sal en la zona que había lamido, y le dio la rodaja de limón para que ella se la colocara en la boca. La mordió con los dientes exponiendo toda la carne de la fruta hacia fuera. Él cogió el vasito y se animó a probar. Cuando hundió la boca en el cuello de la muchacha, recreándose un poco de más en la tarea de lamer la sal, ella lanzó una mirada desafiante al espectador que no había sido invitado al juego pero que no perdía detalle mientras se notaba arder por dentro. El rubio se bebió el chupito y acto seguido fue a coger el limón de la boca de ella, rozando los labios con los suyos propios de una forma bastante lasciva. Natsu apretó los puños. No aguantaba este juego entre los dos. En qué coño estaba pensando Lucy?

Cuando el muchacho se separó, la chica tomó su vaso y se lo bebió de un trago, lo puso sobre la barra boca abajo y agarró una rodaja de limón mientras decía:

\- Muchas gracias por este rato, ha sido realmente fructífero, lo necesitaba -lanzó una corta mirada al de pelo rosa-. Encantada de verte Sting!

Y metiéndose el trozo de fruta entero en la boca se marchó de allí. Al pasar por al lado de Natsu éste le sujetó el brazo fuertemente.

\- Qué crees que estás haciendo? -Preguntó a la muchacha con notable enfado.

\- A ti qué te importa? Suéltame.

\- Así que quieres jugar, eh? Ten cuidado o podrías quemarte.

Ella se acercó más a él y le retó:

\- Me gusta el fuego.

Y dando un tirón de su brazo se soltó y se fue. Natsu se volvió hacia su amigo, que estaba hablando con la camarera y no se había enterado de nada. Entonces vio cómo le tendía una copa con un líquido oscuro y le dijo:

\- Venga, la penúltima. -El chico la tomó y bebió un trago grande para tratar de quitarse el mal sabor de boca del momento anterior.- Venga, vamos a la pista. Quiero intentar camelar a Lucy. Esta noche me la llevo a casa. Buf! Qué hembra!

.

.

.

No muy lejos de allí, en un coche aparcado entre las sombras de la noche y los árboles de la zona, alejado de todo menos del ruido de la música que salía de las discotecas, un bastante bebido Gray se dejaba hacer por las arrebatadoras manos y boca de la muchacha de pelo azul. Se había bajado los pantalones y estaba recostado en el sillón de atrás mientras ella disfrutaba con su miembro erecto, chupando, lamiendo y apretando todo lo que podía. Parecía que pretendiera exprimirle, pero a él le estaba volviendo loco. No dejaba de gemir pidiendo más, y ella, muy excitada, se lo daba. Cuando consideró que hubo disfrutado lo suficiente, se quitó las braguitas, dejándose la falda y la blusa puestas, y se subió a horcajadas al chico, que se había sentado derecho, y se colocó su húmeda virilidad entre sus pliegues, introduciendola más y más mientras se dejaba caer, con un gemido largo y sensual. Ella empezó a cabalgar, primero despacio, después con fuerza. Gray le arrancó los botones de la blusa para acceder a su enorme pecho y comenzó a manosear sus atributos por encima del sujetador, hasta que tiró de la fina tela de encaje y dejó al descubierto uno de sus rosados pezones que pedía a gritos que lo estimulara. Sin pensárselo dos veces, y consumido por el placer que le estaba dando, se lo metió en la boca y succionó mientras con una mano apretaba el otro pecho y con la otra una nalga. Ella le hincaba las uñas en los hombros mientras se movía frenéticamente, y en mitad del arrebato le besó y cuando separó sus labios le dijo:

\- Dime guarradas.

El morbo era máximo, y Gray se dejó llevar por el momento y por la extraña petición de aquella adictiva chica. Sus labios empezaron a moverse y lo que salió de ellos realmente logró complacer a la muchacha. No eran guarradas del tipo "me gusta estar dentro de tu conejito". Eran cosas que se avergonzaría de haber dicho cuando lo pensara al día siguiente. Poco a poco notó como ella iba acelerando el ritmo y perdiendo el norte. Sus gemidos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y él aprovechó para tomar con ambas manos sus nalgas y abrirlas todo lo que pudo, acariciando con la punta de los dedos la abertura trasera de la chica y haciéndola con eso dejarse ir por el momento y llegar a un tremendo clímax mientras gritaba de placer. Al verla de esa forma tan eróticamente entregada a él, lo que creía que no iba a llegar por culpa del alcohol llegó en el mismo momento que notó los cálidos fluidos de ella envolver su miembro y caerle por los muslos, y un arrebatador orgasmo le hizo acompañarla en su grito para luego dejarse caer rendido en el asiento trasero de su coche.

\- Dios, Juvia. Eres increíble.

\- Tú no te quedas atrás, chico. Además de que ese tremendo cuerpazo que tienes ayuda un montón.

\- Hablas tú de cuerpazo!

Ambos rieron por los comentarios que se estaban haciendo. Esa chica había sido todo un descubrimiento, pero... y ahora qué? Carraspeó un poco incómodo por el pensamiento mientras ella se recomponía y se sentaba a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y pasando la mano por debajo de su camiseta dibujando esos tentadores abdominales.

\- Me llevarías a mi casa? -dijo ella después de un rato. Él no tenía intención de irse aún, pero vio en esa pregunta una invitación que le llamaba más la atención que volver con sus amigos a la discoteca.

\- Claro. Tienes que ir a buscar alguna cosa o a avisar a alguien?

\- No, lo llevo todo encima. Y tú?

\- En realidad da igual. Ahora les mando un mensaje a mis amigos y listo.

\- Sí.

Los dos sacaron sus móviles para avisar de que no volverían a entrar y se marcharon en dirección a la casa de la chica. La noche prometía ser larga y placentera, y ya se preocuparían del resto mañana.

.

.

.

Lucy bailaba con sus amigas bajo la mirada de cazador de Sting, quien se había intentado acercar a ella varias veces pero siempre había sido rechazado de formas muy sutiles. El tequila empezaba a hacer estragos en su cerebro cuando vio a Natsu adentrarse en el baño tirando de la mano de una señorita que iba aún más borracha que ella. Entonces se le ocurrió que necesitaba hacer pis, y tambaleándose llegó al baño de mujeres. Estaba desierto, pero sin pensar en nada más entró a descargar su vejiga. Mientras lo hacía, y con el minúsculo habitáculo dando vueltas, escuchó un leve gemido que salía de uno de los cubículos del final. Gemidos de una chica que lo estaba pasando muy bien. Pensó en que hacía un momento había visto entrar al chico de pelo rosa arrastrando a una dócil moza en esa dirección, y sintió una rabia atroz e inexplicable de repente. Se colocó delante de la puerta de la que provenía el ruido y se agachó para mirar por debajo. Con el cambio de verticalidad, su cuerpo no respondió como debiera y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia la puerta del baño sobre sus manos. Oyó un gritito al otro lado de la puerta y un gruñido masculino que quiso saber de quién era. Con la sangre hirviendo gritó:

\- Iros a un hotel! Aquí no se pueden hacer esas cosas!

Un momento de silencio. Después, un leve murmullo que decía algo así como "vístete" y al poco, la puerta se abrió dando paso a la pareja que ella creía, una golfa ligera de cascos totalmente ruborizada, en parte por la vergüenza y en parte por el alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo, y un chico de pelo rosa totalmente serio que, en lugar de acompañar a su pareja hasta la puerta, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se soltó de su mano.

\- Espérame fuera, ahora salgo.

Lucy no sabía dónde meterse. Estaba enfadada, dolida, humillada... y lo peor es que no tenía motivos para estarlo. Además del tremendo mareo que tenía encima.

\- Eres un capullo. -Logró decir evitando la mirada triunfal del chico.

\- Es la segunda vez esta noche que me persigues. Voy a empezar a pensar cosas raras de ti...

\- De mí? Quién fue el que me besó primero allí atrás?! -Todo el baño daba vueltas. No conseguía enfocar bien y sabía que si se movía demasiado se llegaría a caer.

\- Y lo volvería a hacer! -Sentenció el muchacho descolocándola.

\- No te rías de mí, idiota!

Dicho esto, lanzó un tortazo a la cara del chico haciéndola trastabillar y caer directamente sobre su cálido pecho. Éste la rodeó con los brazos para que no se desplomara, y se dio cuenta de que no podría andar ella sola por el momento. Lucy se sentía segura, firme, cuidada. Aquel cuerpo era tan cómodo, y esos brazos tan fuertes... Sus piernas empezaban a fallarle y de repente sus ojos se cerraron. Notó entre ensoñaciones cómo sus pies abandonaban el suelo, e inconscientemente alzó los brazos para pasarlos alrededor del cuello del muchacho. Éste empezó a andar y la sacó de allí, con la suerte de que ninguno de sus amigos les vio. Jellal seguía encandilado con aquella pelirroja de la que no se había vuelto a separar, y Sting estaba demasiado borracho persiguiendo mujeres. Gray había desaparecido hacía horas, así que ni se preocupó por él. De camino al coche notó que la chica hundía la cara en su cuello y aspiraba profundamente. Tuvo que tragar en seco. Entonces la oyó murmurar mientras hacía círculos con la nariz en la suave piel del chico:

\- Qué bien hueles...

La montó en el coche, se subió en el asiento del conductor y la dijo:

\- Te llevaré a tu casa. Dónde vives? -Pero ella se había quedado dormida. O más o menos. El caso es que no contestaba.- Joder, Lucy, responde por favor. -Nada.- Si no me dices dónde vives tendré que llevarte a mi casa.

Natsu juraría que vio dibujarse una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Volvió a maldecir por lo bajo y arrancó el coche.

.

.

.

Al fin llegaron a su casa. Tuvo que volver a coger en brazos a la muchacha para subirla hasta su piso, y ella se volvió a abrazar a su cuello y de vez en cuando movía la nariz por él absorbiendo su aroma. La tranquilizaba, y... quizás algo más. Natsu se detuvo en la puerta para sacar las llaves, y en ese momento notó cómo ella volvía a aspirar con fuerza y soltaba el aire por la boca, rozándole el cuello y haciendo que poco a poco se fuera encendiendo.

\- En serio, hueles muy bien. Me apetece probarte a ver si sabes igual.

Y dicho esto empezó a repartir suaves besos por su piel desde donde acababa la camiseta hasta detrás de la oreja, jugando después con la lengua por esa zona y haciendo que la piel se le erizara. El chico tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse y no dejarse llevar, volvió a tragar en seco y bajó sus pies al suelo para poder abrir la puerta. Mantenía a la muchacha sujeta por la cintura, y ella seguía inmersa en su cuello, aunque ahora al menos había dejado de lamerlo y luchaba por mantenerse de pie mientras reía. Tras mucho trabajo, logró sacar la llave del bolsillo del pantalón y abrir la puerta. Guió a la chica a través de ella y cuando la cerró ésta aprovechó para dejarse caer sobre la pared tirando del chico y buscando sus labios. No le costó encontrarlos, pues él estaba tan dispuesto como ella a dáselos ya en ese momento. Las manos de la chica se enredaron en los rebeldes mechones rosas, y las de él se enrollaron a la delicada cintura. Sus corazones se aceleraron y empezaron a respirar con dificultad. Él se separó un poco dejando la frente apoyada en la de ella.

\- Lucy, no voy a seguir.

Ella le agarró con saña la entrepierna mirándole a los ojos con seductora pereza.

\- Algo aquí abajo me dice que estás totalmente preparado para seguir.

Y llevaba razón. La erección que venía arrastrando desde que empezó a respirarle encima ya le empezaba a doler. Ninguna de las mujeres con las que se había enrollado esa noche había logrado excitarle lo suficiente, pero ésta, tan solo con su aliento, le tenía fuera de control.

\- No. Estás muy borracha. No me voy a aprovechar de ello.

La chica jugó un poco con sus dedos apretando y aflojando el enorme bulto de Natsu con una sonrisa pícara en la boca. Éste gimió a punto de perder el control y apretó los ojos tratando de aguantar.

\- Estás seguro? -Le tentó.

Entonces cayó de rodillas al suelo poniendo ambas manos en la cintura del pantalón del chico y empezó a desabrocharlo. Él tuvo que apoyar una mano en la pared para no caerse de la impresión. Cuando Lucy liberó por completo su erección y se la metió en la boca golosa, éste apoyó la otra mano para no venirse abajo. Perdía las fuerzas. Qué estaba haciendo? No era propio de él negarse a un polvo fácil, y sin embargo estaba luchando contra todos sus instintos para no hacerlo con ella.

\- L-Lucy, por favor... -gimió extasiado. Ella agarró el tronco con una mano y los testículos con la otra mientras su boca seguía trabajando con la punta. Una succión más fuerte, un pequeño grito del muchacho, y la chica notó un ligero sabor salado que le indicaba que estaba a punto de correrse. -Dios... no aguanto más!

Los movimientos de la mano se intensificaron y la lengua se movió más rápido. No tardó en notar el tirón del muchacho que intentó salir de su boca antes de derramarse, entre espasmos y jadeos, de pie y sin haber pasado de la entrada de su casa. Ella se levantó limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano y mirando retadora a esos ojos verdes que ahora estaban rendidos a sus pies.

\- Me estabas diciendo algo antes de que te interrumpiera. -Le dijo mientras volvía a notar los efectos del tequila.

Natsu recobró el aliento sin apartar la vista de aquella pequeña bomba de relojería. Aquella niña no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, mucho estaba tentando a la suerte. Sin querer contenerse más la agarró con ambas manos de la cara y empezó a devorar sus labios con verdadera pasión.

 _"Sí!"_

Eso era lo que Lucy buscaba. Un poco descontrolada, pero eso era lo que quería. Ansiaba sentirse tocada por él, besada, acariciada, invadida... Lo quería todo con él. Le deseaba tanto que le dolía el vientre. Y si no se lo daba él lo tendría que coger ella.

Las manos de los dos fueron volando por sus cuerpos hasta ir quitando una por una las prendas de ropa que les estorbaban, mientras se iban apoyando el uno en el otro para moverse por la habitación sin separar sus bocas. Lo primero que encontraros fue un sofá cochambroso en el que decidieron hacer una parada y terminar de desnudarse. Natsu la tumbó boca arriba y fue bajando hasta colocarse delante de las delicadas braguitas que llevaba puestas. Suspiró inconscientemente al ver esa escena tan deliciosa, y fue cuando le agarró con los dedos la goma de la prenda y empezó a quitársela con cuidado, descubriendo su feminidad totalmente húmeda y preparada para él. No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa pensando en su sabor, y tras alzar la vista hacia su arrebolada cara que mantenía los ojos cerrados por el deleite se lanzó a degustar la parte mas fina de su anatomía. Lucy se arqueó respondiendo al estímulo, colocando las manos en la cabeza del muchacho.

Era deliciosa. En todos los aspectos. Notar cómo le pedía más y cómo le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo encendió de nuevo al muchacho que ahora notaba que su virilidad se había vuelto a despertar y demandaba atenciones. Se deshizo de la presa con la que le había inmovilizado la chica usando piernas y brazos, ganándose un puchero por su parte. Pero cuando vio que sus verdaderas intenciones eran colocarse sobre ella e introducirse de una vez en su húmeda cavidad cambió el puchero por una sonrisa lasciva.

No se creía lo que iba a hacer. Era plenamente consciente de la situación, sabía que no debía, y aun así no podía controlarse. Muchas noches se había ido con algún pivón demasiado borracha para aprovecharse de ella y hacer lo que le apeteciera en ese momento. Además, al ser un chico atractivo tenía fácil la aceptación de dichas mujeres perjudicadas. Nunca había tenido escrúpulos a la hora de hacerlo. Total, eran un polvo y a las seis de la mañana estaban fuera de su casa. Pero con Lucy era diferente. No la veía como a un polvo de una noche. En realidad no sabía cómo la veía, pero le molestaba pensar que pudiera ser sólo eso. Además, el se cuidaba siempre con todas las chicas. Tenía preservativos en su cuarto y en su cartera por lo que pudiera pasar. La seguridad ante todo. Pero en estos momentos estaba empezando a penetrar a aquella incontrolable chica a pelo. Todos sus sentidos gritaban que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Cuando estuvo dentro de ella y notó la suavidad de su interior ya no hubo vuelta atrás. Empezó a bombear con fuerza mientras perdía totalmente el poco control que le quedaba. La rubia clavaba las uñas en su espalda mientras movía las caderas, manteniendo las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ambos se notaban arder, era explosivo. Jamás lo había sentido tan bien con otra mujer. No sabía exactamente qué era o que cambiaba, pero algo era distinto con Lucy.

\- Natsu! -gimió descontrolada- Me voy!

Y mágicamente esas palabras le hicieron tocar el cielo con los dedos y sucumbir al orgasmo que estaba reteniendo, vertiéndose por completo dentro de ella y notando cómo su esencia se esparcía mezclándose con la que empezaba sentir alrededor de su miembro.

Todo quedó en silencio, a excepción de los jadeos de la pareja tratando de recobrar el aliento. Habían perdido sus fuerzas y reposaban uno sobre el otro en el sofá. Lucy jugaba con el pelo del chico mientras éste se reprendía mentalmente por lo que acababa de hacer. Entonces notó como los dedos de ella se detuvieron y se dejaron caer sobre su espalda, y poco a poco, a su costado. La miró y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Sonrió con la imagen tan hermosa que le mostraba sin pretenderlo, y tras un par de minutos de inocente observación, se puso en pie y la cargó hasta la cama, metiéndose luego al otro lado y cerrando los ojos, aún con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Antes de nada, quisiera pedir disculpas a los posibles lectores mexicanos por la escena del tequila. Cada país tiene sus costumbres, y aquí en España se toma con sal y limón (aunque yo obvio la sal xD). Digo ésto porque, aunque no he estado nunca en ese país, me han comentado alguna vez que el tequila allí se bebe solo, que los aditivos que le ponemos aquí es porque la calidad es tan mala que con algo hay que pasarlo xD Pero como os digo, al no saberlo de primera mano prefiero pedir disculpas por quien se pueda ofender. Yo me he limitado a escribir sobre lo que conozco y se acostumbra en mi país.**

 **Quitando eso, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo calentito. La escena de Gruvia ha sido a petición de mi querida Tsuki-chan, que imagino que te habré sacado más de una sonrisa al leerlo (y/o/u carcajada!)**

 **Si tenéis algo que comentar, es el momento! Se admiten más peticiones para los próximos capítulos ^^**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Hanako.**


	3. Lo bueno si breve, dos veces bueno

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.

.

.

.

La claridad empezaba a molestar. Tenía mucho calor y de repente la cabeza empezó a dolerle como si tuviera un martillo hidráulico dentro. Hizo un gesto arrugando la nariz y se tapó los ojos con el brazo, que por cierto le pesaba horrores.

\- Ya estás despierta?

" _Esa voz..."_

Abrió un poco un ojo para ver a un ceñudo Natsu sentado a los pies de la cama. De un brinco se incorporó, haciendo que su cerebro se abotargara de pronto y la habitación comenzara a dar vueltas. Tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos con fuerza llevándose una mano a la frente. Escuchó una leve risita proveniente del chico, lo cual la hizo ofuscarse más.

\- Qué haces aquí? -Le preguntó.

\- Estaba preocupado, ya es medio día y no despertabas. Empecé a pensar que te tendría aquí hasta mañana.

La chica miró a su alrededor. No estaba en su casa. No conocía la habitación, ni la cama ni… Dios, estaba desnuda. Pegó un grito y se tapó enseguida con la sábana.

\- Fuera de aquí! -Voceó.

\- Eh! Tranquila. Procura no echarme de mi propia casa.

\- Tu casa? -Dijo abriendo mucho los ojos a pesar del dolor de cabeza.- Por qué estoy desnuda en tu casa? Qué me has hecho?

\- Yo?! -No daba crédito a lo que oía.- No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó anoche?

\- Oh dios mío… pasó algo?

El chico sintió una punzada en el corazón. A pesar de todo, la noche anterior habría sido como si no hubiese sucedido. Un sueño, tal vez. No le gustaba la idea, pero igual era mejor así. Lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de esa rubia no le convenía ni le interesaba. Suspiró y mirando hacia otro lado se levantó.

\- Te traeré tu ropa. Hay café preparado en la cocina. Tómate tu tiempo. El baño está tras esa puerta de ahí.

Lucy se quedó petrificada mirándole salir por la puerta. La cabeza amenazaba con estallarle y no lograba ni sumar dos más dos. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar algo de la noche anterior, pero le fue imposible. Entonces Natsu volvió a entrar con su ropa doblada en un montón y lo colocó a los pies de la cama sin mirar hacia ella. Cuando volvió a quedarse sola se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, tapándose la cara con una almohada para ahogar un grito. Tomó aire y sin querer aspiró el olor del muchacho. Sus sentidos se liberaron un momento y la imagen de un tentador cuello a la altura de su nariz apareció en su mente, haciendo que su vientre reaccionara. La inundó una dulce sensación que no supo ubicar, y cuando se forzó más para recordar algo le volvió a dar otra punzada la cabeza.

" _Vale vale… Ya lo pensaré mañana."_

 _._

 _._

El chico de pelo rosa miraba por la ventana del salón mientras se tomaba su café. Joder, después de todo, no había servido para nada. Ahora sólo podía esperar a que se fuera de su casa para poder gritar de rabia a gusto, o desfogarse con algún videojuego. Por qué le importaba tanto que no lo recordara? Un móvil sonó desde alguna parte en el suelo del cuarto. No era su tono de llamada, así que supuso que sería el de Lucy. Se acercó a buscarlo a la entrada y lo encontró en el suelo justo en el sitio en que ella… Por inercia lo tomó y leyó lo que ponía en la pantalla: "Gajeel L.". El chico se sobresaltó al leerlo. Podría ser su novio, o algún chico con el que practicara sexo y luego no se acordara. Al poco dejó de sonar y un mensaje apareció en la pantalla. Podía leerse con claridad: "Dónde estás? He llegado a casa y no te he visto. L."

" _L? Quién se despide poniendo L? Qué significará, Love?_ _Mierda. Sí es su novio, y viven juntos."_

Escuchó cómo la puerta del cuarto se abría y decidió dejar el teléfono sobre la mesita que tenía a la entrada, volviendo a la ventana con rapidez. La chica salía con la cabeza agachada.

\- Voy a… Si no te importa, me vendría bien un poco de café antes de salir.

\- Claro, toma lo que necesites.

Se encaminó a la cocina y empezó a abrir puertas hasta que dio con los vasos, el azúcar y las cucharillas. Sobre la mesa reposaba una pastilla preparada para ella, que no dudó en tomarse. Cogió la leche de la nevera y se bebió el café casi de un trago. Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible. No dejaba de recorrerle el cuerpo una sensación demasiado agradable, sin contar con que cada vez que detectaba el olor de aquel chico se estremecía por completo. Realmente no sabía si quería o no recordar lo que había pasado por la noche, pero aun así la curiosidad la mataba.

Tras desayunar a solas y en silencio, llegó al salón buscando sus cosas. Llaves de casa y móvil. Lo encontró todo en la mesa de la entrada. Lo cogió y abrió la puerta con cierta incertidumbre.

\- Eh, Natsu… -El chico se giró hacia ella, con gesto serio y aún sin decir nada. Ella volvió a agachar la cabeza antes de salir.- No importa. Gracias por… -se encogió de hombros- no sé, por lo que fuera que tuviste que hacer por mí anoche.

Él sonreía interiormente, pero no era capaz de expresar esa sonrisa en sus labios. Se sentía… dolido quizás?

\- De nada.

Y sin más, salió del piso y se fue. Una vez llegó a la calle y se acostumbró a la excesivamente brillante luz del sol del medio día, miró hacia los lados.

" _Muy bien, y dónde coño estoy ahora?"_

.

.

.

.

La cerveza fresquita le estaba sentando genial. Hacía demasiado calor para estar a mediados de mayo, y a los chicos les había dado por sentarse en la terraza del bar en plena tarde. Bueno, la verdad es que no tenía inconveniente ninguno en salir de allí con alguna cerveza de más. Hacía que no se juntaban desde la noche que habían salido de fiesta, y se ve que Sting tenía muchas cosas que contar.

\- Pues al final me fui con una chica preciosa a su casa. A la suya -dijo mirando a Natsu- porque alguien me dejó tirado y se llevó el coche sin siquiera despedirse.

\- Te llevaba avisando rato -se excusó sin darle mucha importancia-. Además, si pensaste en algún momento que te iba a dejar mi coche para llevarte a una de tus zorras a tu casa lo llevabas claro.

\- El caso es que cuando me di cuenta estaba solo! Dónde coño os metisteis?

Todos los presentes agacharon la cabeza.

\- A ti qué te importa? -Preguntó Jellal a la defensiva, cosa que fue muy rara en él.

\- Vale, tatuaje. Canta.

Gray le apuntaba directamente con el tenedor con el que acababa de pinchar una patata brava y le ordenaba que les contara el cotilleo.

\- N-no hay nada que contar.

\- Se ha puesto rojo! -gritó el rubio.

\- N-n-no, es que…

\- Oooohhh… -dijo el de pelo rosa fingiendo estar enternecido- Que por fin ha perdido la virginidad!- Todos rieron ante el comentario malicioso.- Ya eres todo un hombre, estoy orgulloso de ti.

\- Vete a la mierda tío!

Otra carcajada general.

\- Bueno anda, no seas tímido. -Volvió Gray al ataque.- Cuéntanos.

\- Pues nada, conocí a una chica muy interesante, estuvimos un montón de tiempo hablando y luego nos fuimos a casa.

\- A qué casa? -Preguntó Sting.

El muchacho de pelo azul se volvió a ruborizar.

\- A la suya...

\- Así se hace! -Vitoreó Gray.

\- Machote! -Le dijo Sting.

\- Ya era hora, no? Cuánto tiempo hacía que no estabas con una tía? -Preguntó Natsu.

\- Demasiado! -Se quejó suspirando abatido.- Cuando llegó el momento… Me puse tan nervioso que… -Todos le miraban conteniendo una risotada.- Bueno, que menos mal que ella tomó las riendas.

\- Bueno -le alentó el chico de pelo negro-, lo importante es que disfrutaras.

\- Y tú, Gray? -Le interrogó el rubio.- Desapareciste ensegiuda.

\- Es verdad -añadió Natsu-. Qué pasó con la chica de pelo azul?

El muchacho pensó un momento.

\- No era lo que yo esperaba… -" _resultó ser mejor"-_ Al final me fui pronto a casa.- " _A las 6 de la tarde."_ \- Y tú? Antes de irme te vi hacer varios viajes al baño con varias chicas. En qué terminó la noche para ti?

Todos se giraron a mirarle. El más activo de todos ellos siempre había sido el de pelo rosa. Tenía algo que resultaba arrebatador para las mujeres, y no se solían negar a su compañía, así que no tenía mucho misterio cómo habría acabado la noche. Probablemente se hubiese tirado a más de una de ellas (o a todas) en esos viajes al baño. Y tal vez si alguna le hubiese gustado un poco más se la habría llevado a casa. Eso explicaría por qué había dejado colgado a su compañero de aventuras. Antes de contestar, el chico se encogió de hombros y tomó su cerveza sin darle importancia a lo que iba a decir.

\- Acabé en casa con una chica de piernas largas y unas tetas de infarto, que me gorroneó ducha y café antes de irse.

\- Bueno, eso no es nada nuevo. -Le contestó el rubio.- Lo que me sorprende es que la permitieras quedarse tanto tiempo en tu casa!

Natsu supo que Sting sospechaba al oírle.

\- Estaba tan borracha que se quedó dormida y no se despertaba.

\- Ya, ya, -le miró entrecerrando los ojos- pero desde cuándo se lo consientes?

\- Ahora será que no puedo dejar dormir a nadie en mi propia casa sin tener que sufrir el tercer grado!

\- Debía estar muy buena para que la dejaras quedarse tanto tiempo! -Todos rieron ante el comentario del chico. Entonces recordó algo- Hablando de tías extraordinariamente buenas... -se giró hacia Gray- Qué tal tu amiga?

Él le miró confundido.

\- Qué amiga?

\- La camarera del otro día, la madre de mis hijos.

\- Qué tal de qué?

\- Has vuelto a verla?

\- No suelo quedar mucho con ella desde hace tiempo. Por qué lo preguntas?

Sting sonrió con picardía.

\- Podrías conseguirme su teléfono? -Preguntó meloso. Natsu se tensó.

\- Eeemm... A ver, yo le tengo, pero -le miró con desconfianza- no sé si debería dártelo.

\- Por qué? Hay algo entre vosotros? O es que acaso tiene novio?

El chico de pelo rosa se atragantó con su cerveza. Jellal le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, atento aún a la conversación. Gray se llevó una mano al mentón y miró hacia arriba, a ninguna parte.

\- Pues ahora que lo mencionas... la verdad es que no lo sé. Lo último que supe de ella es que andaba lócamente pillada de un payaso que se aprovechaba de ella. Pero no sé en qué acabaría la cosa, eso fue hace algunos años.

\- Y... -se pasó la mano por el pelo- no podrías preguntarle?

El muchacho le miró y parpadeó dos veces.

\- Qué dices, tío? Y por qué no vas tú y se lo preguntas directamente? Ya sabes dónde trabaja, y no está lejos. A mí no me metas en movidas.

Miró a todos en la mesa y dijo:

\- Cuándo volvemos a esa cervecería?

La mesa le miró a él y uno a uno fueron contestando:

\- Pasa de mí. -Dijo Natsu.

\- Olvídalo. -Respondió Gray.

\- No tengo interés en tus juegos amorosos insanos. -Sentenció Jellal.

\- Veeeeengaaaaa!

.

.

.

Levy leía tranquilamente en el sofá de su casa. No se había dado cuenta de que llevaba ya dos horas enganchada a esa novela, ni de que su compañera de piso corría de un lado a otro porque llegaba tarde. Un fuerte golpe y el sonido de un mueble arrastrándose la hizo levantar la vista.

\- Lucy?

\- Joder! -Oyó un grito en la habitación de al lado.

\- Qué te ha pasado?

La cara de su amiga apareció por el marco de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido y mala leche.

\- Me acabo de llevar por delante la pata de la silla con el dedo meñique del pie.

\- Y por qué has hecho eso? -Rió entre dientes.

\- Porque me apetecía ir a trabajar cojeando, ya que voy con tiempo de sobra.

\- Tiempo de... Qué hora es?! -Preguntó de repente nerviosa.

\- Las 17:30 casi. O salgo ya o no llego a la cervecería. Al volver del restaurante me ha pillado atasco y me he retrasado demasiado.

\- Oh dios mío! Y yo había quedado con Gajeel hace media hora! Por qué no me has avisado?

Lucy la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Disculpe, señora, por no darme cuenta de su agenda entre trabajo y trabajo. Es mi culpa, porque como me sobra el tiempo...

\- Lo siento, lo siento -dijo avergonzada mientras se ponía en pie y se marchaba a arreglarse.

La rubia sonrió. Su amiga era muy despistada en cuanto a la lectura se trataba. Quizás por eso le había caído tan bien desde un principio. Se encontraron una tarde en la biblioteca, ambas buscaban el mismo libro y ninguna de las dos quería ceder para que la otra se lo llevara. En ese momento surgió una pequeña amistad que con el paso del tiempo se hizo más y más fuerte, pues como decía Levy, "ver a una persona leyendo un libro que te gusta es ver a un libro recomendándote a una persona". Y aquella novela romántica de misterio en los años 20 las había recomendado entre ellas. No tardaron demasiado en irse a vivir juntas, que fue cuando el casero de la chica de pelo azul le quiso subir el alquiler y se veía en la calle pidiendo para poder pagarlo. Lucy estaba intentando lograr su sueño de publicar una novela, pero el mundo editorial era duro y no la estaba tratando muy bien, por lo que decidió compartir piso y buscarse un segundo trabajo para poder conseguir dinero y seguir intentándolo.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Se terminó de poner la bota y corrió a la puerta. Allí estaba Gajeel, el novio de Levy, que como la mayoría de las veces, al dar la hora de su cita y ver que la chica no llegaba había decidido ir a buscarla. La muchacha sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

\- Se está preparando.

\- Me lo imaginaba.

Y sin llegar a cerrar la puerta, cogió sus llaves y se despidió.

\- Me marcho ya. Pasad buena tarde. Adiós Levy!

\- Adiós Lu! -se oyó desde la zona de las habitaciones.

\- Creo que ya lleva el móvil sin batería, estamos en contacto a través del tuyo, como siempre.

El chico rió. Era lo más común en su novia, llevarse el móvil sin carga o dejárselo en casa directamente. Un pequeño y adorable desastre de chica.

\- De acuerdo, te diré lo que sea. Adiós Lu.

.

.

.

Los chicos seguían en esa terraza disfrutando de la charla y del calorcito. Ya iban por la tercera ronda, les quedaba una para moverse de sitio. Entonces Sting abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a dar golpecitos contra la mesa con los dedos.

\- Es ella! Es el destino!

Los demás miraron hacia donde el chico fijaba la vista, para encontrar a una acalorada Lucy casi corriendo por la calle. Natsu notó cómo su cuerpo se contraía. De repente le habían venido a la mente las imágenes de aquella noche que pasaron juntos, y la verdad es que a la luz del día la encontraba más atractiva, cosa que no confesaría en voz alta.

\- Lucy! -Gritó Gray ganándose un codazo del rubio.- Qué, no suspirabas por ella hace un momento? Ale, ahí tienes tu oportunidad.

La chica se giró y vio al grupo sentado en una mesa de una terraza cercana. Rápidamente buscó con la vista al muchacho de pelo rosa que la tenía tan confundida. No había podido dejar de pensar en él en todos estos días, y su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma extraña cada vez que lo hacía. Pero seguía sin recordar demasiado de aquella noche. Algunos flashes, como ella abrazada a su cuello oliéndolo como una vulgar psicópata, y él cargando con ella desnuda en brazos hasta la cama. Al localizarle vio cómo apartaba la mirada de ella, y eso le picó en el orgullo. Así que, ni corta ni perezosa, y sin saber realmente el motivo, se acercó a ellos, al menos para saludar. Cuando llegó se encontró con un sonriente Jellal, un Gray con gesto malicioso, un desinteresado Natsu y un abochornado Sting.

\- Hola chicos! -Saludó educada- Qué hacéis por aquí?

\- Tomamos algo -respondió su amigo-. Quieres unirte a nosotros?

Una patada por debajo de la mesa le hizo saltar en la silla.

\- No puedo, lo siento. Entro a trabajar ahora en la cervecería. -Un destello en la mirada color verde del chico de pelo rosa. La había mirado sin querer?- Si queréis pasaros luego estaré allí. Me encargaré de que os den un buen servicio.

\- Si nos lo das tú será exquisito. -Le dijo zalamero el de pelo negro. Ella rió y se apoyó levemente contra él. El efecto que produjo en Natsu fue el que ella esperaba, otro destello.

\- Sabes que por ti, lo que sea, guapísimo.

\- Eh! -Se quejó el rubio- Que él no es el único guapo del grupo!

Ella se acercó entonces a él y le pasó un brazo por el hombro mientras se agachaba a su lado.

\- Perdona, no quise insinuar eso. La verdad es que Jellal y tú tampoco estáis nada mal. Vendrás a verme después?

 _"Cómo?"_

El muchacho, obnubilado, asintió con una sonrisa tonta.

\- Me das tu teléfono? -La preguntó en un arrebato. Todos le miraron incrédulos. Lo había hecho.

\- Claro! Apunta.

La sorpresa fue mayor al ver la reacción de la chica. Natsu apretó los puños debajo de la mesa y Gray quiso meter baza.

\- Creía que sólo me tratabas así a mí!

Entonces, coqueta, y antes de marcharse, le dijo:

\- Tú siempre serás el primero en mi lista.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando al grupo carcajeándose por las ocurrencias de la camarera. Natsu no dijo nada y se fue en dirección al bar. Necesitaba refrescarse un poco, pero cuando llegó a la puerta, en lugar de entrar siguió andando en la misma dirección que había tomado ella. Pronto la alcanzó y la tomó de la muñeca.

\- A qué juegas?

Ella le miró con un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo por ese contacto.

\- Yo?

\- Sí, tú. Estás interesada en Gray o en Sting? -La miró enfadado. Sus palabras estaban cargadas de rencor.- No juegues con ellos de esa manera o acabarás haciendo daño a alguien.

Ella dio un paso hacia él, colocándose muy cerca.

\- Me vas a detener tú?

En ese momento notó cómo algo tiraba de ella desde su vientre. Todo su cuerpo le decía que se lanzara hacia esos labios entre abiertos tan tentadores y que tomara lo que quisiera de él. Pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Deseaba que fuera él quien lo hiciera, y por eso no dejaba de pincharle. Notó una mano en su nuca y sin querer suspiró por lo que iba a venir, cerrando los ojos y notando cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Un golpe en su frente. Abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Natsu pegada a la suya, sonriendo.

\- Pretendes que te detenga como lo hice la otra noche en la discoteca?

Joder, había leído entre líneas y había interpretado a la perfección lo que ni siquiera ella quería admitir.

\- Quítame las manos de encima ahora mismo.

En realidad no quería separarse de él. Deseaba que la detuviera de esa manera. Quería que siguiera tocándola, hablándola, retándola, notar su aliento en la cara tan suave como ahora, volver a oler su aroma. Pero él la hizo caso y la soltó poco a poco, sin separar sus frentes. Entonces, con dudas, acercó sus labios a los de ella y tan sólo los rozó, pero fue suficiente para sentir el estremecimiento recorriéndole el cuerpo.

 _"Ya basta."_

Apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta marchándose hacia donde estaban sus amigos, sin mirar a la rubia descolocada que se volvía a quedar con la miel en los labios.

.

.

.

Dos días más tarde, y antes justo de entrar a trabajar en el restaurante, Lucy recibió una llamada de un número que no conocía. cuando descolgó resultó ser Sting. Es verdad, le había dado su teléfono aquella tarde.

\- Me preguntaba si te puedo invitar a comer. Si estás libre, claro.

\- Lo siento -respondió ella-, entro a trabajar ahora y salgo sobre las cuatro de la tarde.

\- Oh... -parecía decepcionado- Y después?

\- Después entro en la cervecería.

\- Vaya... -realmente decaído- Bueno, si quieres te puedo invitar a merendar en ese ratito.

La chica se sintió sobrecogida por el interés del muchacho.

\- Mira, mañana tengo la tarde libre. Merendamos entonces?

\- Claro! Te recojo en algún sitio?

.

.

El teléfono sonó. Antes de mirarlo ya sabía que era su amigo Sting, pues le tenía puesta una melodía especial, fruto de una tarde de risas frente a unas cervezas hacía bastante tiempo.

\- Qué te pica? -Dijo nada más descolgar.

\- Natsu! Tienes algo que hacer?

\- Sí, estaba bastante ocupado -contestó quitando la pausa del videojuego y moviendo al personaje-. Qué necesitas?

\- Era para quedar un rato. Me aburro. -Entonces oyó la musiquita a través del móvil- Eh! A qué estás jugando?

Natsu volvió a pausar el juego y suspiró.

\- Al nuevo Final Fantasy. Qué, te apetece venir y hacer tarde de consola? Pero entro de turno de noche, a las nueve como muy tarde te estás largando.

\- De acuerdo -contestó el otro feliz-. Llevo pizzas para comer?

\- Como veas.

.

Al rato el rubio se presentó con los demás en casa del chico. Éste se llevó una mano a la cabeza pero sonrió. La verdad es que llevaba otra vez sin dejar de pensar en Lucy desde que se habían encontrado hacía unos tres o cuatro días. Mil veces se había arrepentido de ese sutil roce que le dio con los labios, pues le había dejado con ganas de más. Pero las mismas veces se había arrepentido de no tomarla en ese momento y besarla como deseaba. Le vendría bien la tarde de chicos para desconectar de aquella muchacha diabólica de ojos color chocolate.

Pronto se repartieron las tareas. Sting y Jellal preparaban la mesa y las pizzas para comer, mientras Gray y Natsu elegían un película para ver mientras y la iban poniendo en la tele. Cuando se sentaron todos a comer y la peli empezó, al leer el título el rubio sonrió notablemente.

\- Esta peli me la recomendó Lucy. -Se ganó una mirada sorprendida de todos- Dice que está muy bien, tiene mucha acción y las escenas de ostias están muy curradas. Y que además, la trama te engancha.

\- Espera... -dijo Gray atónito.- Qué Lucy?

\- Ya sabes! Rubia, ojos expresivos, sonrisa perfecta, inteligente... todos la conocéis.

\- Estás hablando de MI Lucy? -Volvió a preguntar.

\- Eh! Que no es tuya.

\- Qué hacías tu hablando tanto con esa chica? -Preguntó Jellal con una sonrisa de medio lado- Y además, qué ha sido de las tetas de infarto, el culo maravilloso y las piernas perfectas?

\- Lucy es mucho más que eso... -dijo con una sonrisa boba. Natsu sentía que poco a poco se le iba calentando la sangre.- Quedamos ayer para pasar la tarde y la verdad es que es una chica diferente.

Todos estaban estupefactos. Gray pausó la película sin mirar hacia la tele.

\- Está bien, eso es más interesante. Cuenta.

\- No os voy a contar nada sobre mi cita! -Cosa que les extrañó enormemente a los chicos.

\- Será que nos está madurando el rubito? -Preguntó Gray con sorna.

\- O quizás es que esa chica te gusta de verdad? -Interrogó el del pelo azul analizando su reacción.

Sting se vio acorralado. Sus mejillas se colorearon levemente y apartó la vista de sus amigos frunciendo el ceño.

\- Vamos a ver la peli y a comer o no?

Pero nadie había reparado en que alrededor del anfitrión se había creado un aura oscura y tensa. Permanecía apretando los puños bajo la mesa mientras agachaba la cara hacia su porción de pizza, ocultando unos iracundos ojos bajo el flequillo. Por qué? Por qué se sentía así cuando su amigo hablaba de aquella irreverente chica? Por qué de repente le daban ganas de partirle la cara? Por qué deseaba tener a Lucy ahora mismo delante para demostrarle quién es mejor opción para andar quedando por las tardes? Tragó en seco y se sacudió mentalmente la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. No, no debía tenerlos. Esa chica le estaba trastornando. El hilo de sus pensamientos se rompió de golpe cuando escuchó la pregunta que lanzó el chico de pelo negro.

\- Vas a volver a quedar con ella?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. No tengo mucho que comentar sobre él, sólo que espero que os guste y os esté enganchando a la historia ^^**

 **Sabéis que me encanta hacerme guiños a mí misma, y este fic está lleno de ellos. Como por ejemplo, el libro que van a coger las chicas a la vez en la biblioteca es mi anterior trabajo, "Atardecer a la orilla del río". Del cual estoy muy orgullosa y os recomiendo leer a quien no lo haya hecho ya.**

 **Como siempre, se agradecen los comentarios, ideas o peticiones!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Hanako**


	4. Entre dulces y amargos

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.

.

.

.

\- Vas a volver a quedar con ella?

Natsu alzó la vista pendiente de la respuesta del rubio.

\- Sí, la semana que viene. Hemos quedado para ir al cine en su día libre.

Le vitorearon con alegría al oír eso. Menos Natsu, que seguía tratando de tragar ese nudo de emociones que tenía en la garganta.

\- Si seguimos así me voy a trabajar sin haber comido! -Se quejó. Nadie se dio cuenta de su malestar, por suerte. Volvieron a poner la película y pronto las risas terminaron para dar paso a la velada que habían prometido.

A media tarde y mientras Jellal y Sting se daban de puñetazos en un juego de lucha, el móvil de Gray sonó. Éste lo miró y Natsu le observó con intriga. Leía un mensaje con cara seria, lo volvía a bloquear y se lo guardaba en el bolsillo.

\- Bueno chavales, tengo que irme.

\- Qué? -Preguntó el rubio- Espera, por qué? Si es muy pronto.

\- He recordado que tengo que hacer algo y tengo que irme ya. Pasadlo bien.

El anfitrión le acompañó hasta la puerta, y antes de marcharse le preguntó:

\- Fullbuster, dime la verdad. Una tía?

Éste se encogió de hombros.

\- Sólo es que tengo cosas que hacer, tranquilo. Avisadme si vamos a salir este finde.

\- De acuerdo.

Chocaron las manos y el invitado se fue lo más rápido que pudo a su casa. Tenía que ducharse y cambiarse antes de ir a buscar a Juvia, quien le acababa de escribir un mensaje de lo más llamativo. "Tú y yo en el aparcamiento del centro comercial. En una hora. No faltes."

Hasta ahora todos sus encuentros con esa fogosa chica habían sido así. Clandestinos, a escondidas y en sitios públicos, lo cual aumentaba el morbo hasta niveles insospechados, haciéndole vivir una aventura apasionante cada vez que quedaba con ella. Estaba enganchado, no podía negarse a nada de lo que le ofreciera. Hasta ahora lo habían hecho en el cine, en el baño de una cafetería, en los probadores de una tienda de ropa de segunda mano, y hasta una vez se masturbaron mutuamente en la mesa de un restaurante bastante recatado, en el que compartían un sillón de varias plazas alrededor de una mesa redonda. Esa chica tenía unas ideas alocadas que le volvían loco, lo cual era extraño porque nunca había sentido que le llamara la atención ese tipo de actos. Todo desde que llegó ella. Le estaba pervirtiendo? Lo hiciera o no, le gustaba y se dejaba llevar. No sabía si esa relación llevaría a ningún sitio, pero de momento allá donde Juvia le llevaba, estaba bien y no pensaba en nada más. Terminó de arreglarse, cogió las llaves del coche y se fue en dirección al centro comercial.

.

.

El encuentro había sido productivo. Las lunas tintadas del coche de Gray les habían servido para evitar la mayoría de las miradas indiscretas de la gente que pasaba por allí. El centro comercial estaba repleto a la hora que llegaron, cuando acababa de oscurecer, y no habían parado de hacer sus cosas hasta ahora que había cerrado las puertas. Juvia tenía unas ideas retorcidas que encendían del todo al chico, y a las que no se podía negar. Así que al fin, exhaustos y sudorosos, salieron del asiento de atrás del coche para irse cada uno por su lado, con la mala suerte de que el faro de un vehículo les alumbró de lleno mientras se acercaba. El coche paró al lado del chico y una voz conocida salió de la ventanilla.

\- Gray?

\- Lucy? Qué haces por aquí?

La chica miró de soslayo a la mujer que había salido con él y que ahora se escabullía hacia otro coche, para arrancarlo y marcharse de allí sin decir nada.

\- Vengo a por una hamburguesa para mi compañera de piso, que llegará tarde y sin cenar. Oye, esa no era...?

\- Y no puede venir ella a por su cena? -Preguntó tratando de que no saliera el tema del que no quería responder.

\- No tiene coche. A mí no me cuesta nada, acabo de salir de trabajar. -El chico vio que seguía con el uniforme de la cervecería.- No te voy a preguntar lo que haces tú aquí a estas horas porque ya me lo imagino. -Dijo de pronto enarcando una ceja.

\- Lucy... yo...

\- Mis labios están sellados, tranquilo.

Él se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor y se apoyó con los brazos en ella, acercándose bastante a su amiga.

\- Gracias, te debo una. -Y pasándole los dedos por la mejilla concluyó- Te invito a desayunar un día antes del trabajo. Así pago mi deuda y me cuentas de primera mano ciertas cosas que he oído...

Ella sonrió. Sabía a lo que se refería.

\- Vale, así aprovecho para hacerte un par de preguntas sobre un amigo tuyo. Mañana te va bien?

\- Perfecto. Hay una cafetería en la que hacen unos pasteles de muerte. Te mandaré la dirección y nos vemos allí, pongamos... a las 9?

\- Genial. Mañana nos vemos entonces. -Le guiñó un ojo y se marchó a por la cena de Levy.

.

.

.

Natsu había salido del turno de noche un poco quemado, aunque irónicamente esta vez no le había tocado apagar ningún fuego. Sólo un anciano que se había quedado encerrado en su baño, unos niños que jugando habían quedado atrapados en una alcantarilla, y un perro callejero que se había metido en una construcción en obras y estaba asustando al vigilante de seguridad. Aunque le gustara su trabajo porque podía ayudar a la gente, esa no era la mejor noche para él. Antes de volver a casa había decidido relajarse en la cafetería que había frente al parque de bomberos en el que trabajaba. Hacían un café delicioso y unos pasteles que le gustaban mucho. Y hoy era uno de esos días en los que necesitaba una buena ración de azúcar antes de dormir. Estaba sentado en una de las mesas del segundo piso jugueteando con su móvil a punto de terminar su desayuno cuando oyó que entraba alguien cuya voz le pareció familiar. Desde donde estaba podía asomarse a la barandilla y ver directamente el piso de abajo casi entero, incluida la puerta, así que cuando miró y reconoció a Lucy y a Gray entrando juntos y sonrientes en el establecimiento notó un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. Al final lo que había sacado a su amigo de su casa la tarde anterior sí que había sido una tía.

\- Dónde te quieres sentar? -Preguntaba él muy caballeroso.

\- Qué te parece al lado de la ventana?

\- De acuerdo, voy a pedir los cafés. Capuccino con mucha nata y caramelo?

\- Aún te acuerdas?

El chico le guiñó un ojo y se fue a la barra mientras ella se sentaba en la mesa para dos que había elegido. Natsu decidió involuntariamente permanecer un rato más callado y expectante.

Cuando Gray volvió a la mesa con las bebidas la muchacha le recibió con una gran sonrisa. Ahora hablaban pero el chico de pelo rosa no podía escucharles. Sólo les veía muy cómodos el uno frente al otro.

\- Entonces Juvia Lockser, no? -Preguntó ella- Es una chica tímida, habéis conseguido pasar de la segunda fase?

\- Tímida? -Rió él- Digamos que yo no he conocido a la misma Juvia que tú. Nuestra relación se basa en el sexo. No he tenido el placer de conocerla en profundidad.

\- Vaya... No sabía yo que la Juvia paradita que yo conozco fuera capaz de tener una relación sólo sexual. De echo nunca la he imaginado con ningún tío. -Concluyó llevándose un dedo pensativa a la boca.

\- Mejor no lo hagas... Y a ti qué te ha dado para salir con Sting Eucliffe?

\- No estoy saliendo con él! -Se excusó ella.- Sólo hemos quedado una vez. Me parece mono, y además me recuerda a alguien que... bueno, no sé.

\- Déjame decirte que eso no es lo que él piensa.

\- Ah no? -Dijo horrorizada.

\- Creo que está realmente pillado por ti. -Comentó mientras le ponía una mano sobre la que tenía apoyada en la mesa, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por el espía de la segunda planta.

\- Pues eso es un problema, porque yo no estoy interesada en él.

Él la miró dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Entonces hay alguien...

La chica se ruborizó y empezó a negar con la cabeza muy rápido.

 _"Maldito Gray! Pero qué coño le estás proponiendo?"_

\- No es lo que tú piensas... Bueno, en realidad... No tengo muy claro nada con respecto a él.

\- Me vas a decir quién es?

Ella se extrañó.

\- No os lo ha contado?

La cara de sorpresa de su amigo habló por sí sola.

\- Vale, creo que voy a por un par de porciones de pastel. Ésto va a ser largo.

En cuanto se levantó y se alejó de la mesa, un ágil Natsu bajó las escaleras casi de un salto y se sentó en la silla que hace un momento ocupaba su amigo. Lucy Miraba por la ventana distraída y un poco sonrojada, pero al notar a alguien sentarse de nuevo en la silla se giró.

\- Natsu!

\- Mira a quién tenemos aquí... Sting, Gray... Piensas cepillarte a todos mis amigos?

\- Eso no te incumbe. -Contestó igual de cortante que él.- Parece que no has dormido nada, tienes muy mal aspecto.

\- Qué maja! Pues sí, he estado toda la noche despierto.

\- De flor en flor? -Preguntó con malicia acercándose más a su cara. Él sonrió de medio lado.

\- Te molesta? -Dijo acortando aún más la distancia que los separaba.

\- Para nada, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tus zorras. -Sus ojos se fueron inconscientemente hacia los jugosos labios que le estaban hablando. Natsu se dio cuenta de ello y soltó una leve risita.

\- Y aun así te mueres por besarme.

\- Piensas hacerlo y volver a dejarme plantada?

Una mano se apoyó en su cara y pasó el dedo pulgar por sus labios. La chica se estremeció y cerró los ojos tomando aire y suspirando, inundándose de aquel olor que no se le iba de la cabeza.

\- Eres deliciosa... Sigue con tu cita.

Cuando abrió los ojos el chico de pelo rosa ya no estaba, pero en su lugar su amigo se estaba sentando con dos porciones de pastel. Se encontró con una acalorada Lucy que respiraba entrecortado.

\- Estás bien?

\- A-acabo de recordar algo...

.

.

.

El agua caliente de la ducha le recorría el cuerpo. Era demasiado tarde para andar mojándose el pelo, ya que no se secaría antes de entrar en la cama, pero necesitaba notar el agua por toda su piel. Trataba de hacer que se llevara todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. Desde por la mañana la había estado atormentando parte de un recuerdo, o algo así, que no había podido desbloquear del todo, y no se había podido quitar de la cabeza. La palabras de Natsu junto con su olor la habían transportado a un lugar en el que no sabía si había estado de verdad o si lo había soñado: debajo de aquel picajoso chico. Era tan sólo una imagen borrosa, unos lascivos ojos verdes mirándola desde entre sus propias piernas. El olor de Natsu junto con esas palabras le trajeron a la cabeza el primer momento en que se las había dicho, o eso parecía porque no lo recordaba con claridad. Qué coño había pasado aquella noche? Sólo sabía que cuando pensaba en ello se excitaba. Ahora cada vez tenía más ganas de sentir a ese idiota encima de ella...

Tardó más de la cuenta, pues no lograba borrar esas sensaciones de su cuerpo y no dejaba de intentarlo. Pero cuando se dio por vencida, cerró el grifo y salió. Agradeció que Levy no estuviera en casa para no molestarla con el secador de pelo. Frente al espejo empezó a repasar todo lo que Gray le había contado sobre su amigo. Cuando volvió con los pasteles casi la obligó a contarle todo acerca de ese chico misterioso que al parecer conocía. No reaccionó muy sorprendido cuando le confesó que el motivo de sus suspiros era el chico de pelo rosa, pero lo que se extrañó fue que él no les hubiese contado nada, como ambos suponían que habría hecho. Así que con eso los dos estaban en blanco sobre la susodicha noche, además porque Lucy se negó a decirle lo poco que había recordado en ese momento, al igual que no le dijo nada sobre la visita que acababa de recibir.

Gray le había contado que Natsu era bombero. Trabajaba en el parque que había cerca de aquella cafetería desde hacía años, y que fue él quien se la enseñó. Era un chico difícil de tratar algunas veces, pero le consideraba alguien tan inteligente que había escogido él mismo su propio estilo de vida banal por voluntad propia, ya que dar rienda suelta a sus necesidades reales le supondría mucho esfuerzo. Es decir, que prefería estar con chicas fáciles y tontas una sola noche que buscar al amor de su vida con quien pudiera discutir largo y tendido sobre cualquier tema. Le resultaban tediosas las relaciones humanas. También le había dicho que era un apasionado de los videojuegos, pero que había visto en su casa libros que cambiaban de lugar, como si los estuviera leyendo a escondidas del mundo. Eso le había hecho sonreír. Un lector renegado. Seguro que podía hacer algo con ello. Podría recomendarle libros, ir a leer al parque ahora que ya hacía buen tiempo, o incluso quedar en la biblioteca. De pronto se detuvo. Qué estaba pensando? Se abofeteó mentalmente y apagó el secador para irse por fin a la cama. Mañana sería otro día.

.

.

.

Lucy atendía las mesas con desparpajo en el restaurante italiano. Estaba muy contenta con ese trabajo, pues era fácil y al ser un sitio caro y casi de etiqueta, cobraba un buen sueldo, además de las propinas de los pijos que iban a comer allí y paseaban varias veces los ojos del plato a sus pechos mientras les servía.

 _"Bendita madre naturaleza. Al menos me sirven para algo más que para darme dolor de espalda."_

Era un día soleado y con bastante trabajo, lo cual se traducía en más propinas, y en apenas darse cuenta de que había llegado la hora de marcharse.

Cuando le vio...

Su corazón dejó de latir un momento y no era capaz de recordar cómo se respiraba. Por la puerta del restaurante entraba un elegante Natsu ataviado con unos pantalones de pinza oscuros, una camisa morada con los primeros botones abiertos que permitía ver su perfecto cuello y los puños arremangados hasta los codos, con ese pelo alborotado dándole un aire informal a pesar de su sexy vestuario. Como complemento, del brazo llevaba a una delgada chica castaña de piernas largas y piel pálida, que lucía con encanto un precioso corset, una mini falda y unas calzas negras que le llegaban a mitad de los muslos. Parecían reír divertidos mientras caminaban hasta el atril donde el jefe de sala les acompañaría hasta una mesa, que esperaba la rubia, no fuera de su zona. Echó un vistazo rápido. No las tenía todas consigo, pero había algunas mesas en la zona de sus compañeras. Trató de ocultarse para no ser vista y observó cómo el Maitre les guiaba hasta una de las dos mesas que le quedaban libres a ella.

 _"Joder..."_

La pareja se sentó y prosiguieron con su despliegue de arrumacos. Natsu la sonreía como un bobo y ella pestañeaba demasiado, pasando la fina mano por el antebrazo descubierto de éste con su agradable beneplácito. Los pies de ambos se enredaron en el momento siguiente, y comenzaron a hablar de manera despreocupada.

\- Lucy! Tienes una pareja en la mesa 23.

\- Voy!

La voz del jefe de sala la sacó de su ensimismamiento. El bombero no tardaría en darse cuenta de que ella sería quien les atendiera, pues enseguida apareció con sendas cartas y una de vinos. Por supuesto, la reacción de su cuerpo no concordaba con la que su boca trataba de dar a entender.

\- Lucy! Qué sorpresa! Haces algo más a parte de trabajar y tirarte a mis amigos?

Su sonrisa cínica la dolió en el alma, pero no se lo podía dejar ver.

\- Sí, enrollarme con capullos a escondidas. Qué les traigo de beber?

Touché. La entrepierna de Natsu reaccionó ante la lengua viperina de la camarera. Por qué le gustaba tanto enfadarla?

\- Yo tomaré agua. -Respondió la chica ajena a la tensión de su acompañante.

\- No te apetece una copa de vino, Nekomi?

Ella rió cómplice.

\- Creo que ya llevamos bastante vino por hoy, no? O es que me quieres emborrachar?

\- Oh, las chicas borrachas son su especialidad -comentó sin tapujos la rubia, ganándose una severa mirada del muchacho. Carraspeó-. Un agua y, qué más?

\- Agua para mí también.

\- Enseguida se las traigo.

Mientras se alejaba oyó a la muchacha comentar:

\- Qué ha querido decir?

.

La comida fue una tortura. La pareja no dejaba de tocarse las manos, de reír, de darse a comer del plato del otro... Lucy no dudaba que Natsu lo estaba haciendo a posta, y le hacía hervir la sangre de tal forma que alguna de las veces que entró en la cocina lanzó los platos que traía en la mano por los aires debido a algún tropezón por no darse cuenta de por dónde iba. Cada vez que se acercaba a la mesa podía notar esos inquietantes ojos de color jade clavados en ella, cosa que la hacía temblar.

El restaurante se fue vaciando y pronto quedaron pocas mesas. Mejor, menos agobio. La camarera observaba la mesa 23 desde un rincón en el que pasaba desapercibida, cuando vio que el chico se levantaba en dirección al aseo, arrastrando la mano de su acompañante de un modo empalagoso hasta que la distancia les hizo separarlas. Y sin pensarlo, se movió. Fue detrás de Natsu hasta el baño, le vio entrar y echó un vistazo en derredor para asegurarse de que no habría nadie cerca. Entonces, y tras un momento de cortesía, entró en el aseo de hombres y cerró la puerta con pestillo desde dentro. El chico aún estaba terminando su tarea frente al urinario cuando escuchó el ruido. Se giró para mirar y casi se le salen los ojos al ver allí a la camarera apoyada en la puerta y con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Perdone señorita, pero esto es una invasión de mi intimidad.

\- No puedes hablar de invasión de intimidades, capullo.

Natsu suspiró, se subió la bragueta y se lavó las manos, ante la mirada ceñuda de la chica.

\- Qué quieres? -Preguntó una vez terminó y se colocó delante de ella.

\- Cómo que qué quiero? -Pensó un momento. Realmente no sabía por qué estaba allí encerrada con él en el baño de su trabajo.- Qué estás haciendo?

\- Perdona? -Dijo bajando la voz.- Me estás pidiendo explicaciones?

\- No! Sí! No lo sé. -Dudó.

\- He venido a comer. -Se acercó más a ella con un dedo amenazante.- Tú trabajas aquí, así que tienes que atenderme como es debido. Nada de humillar a mi pareja o tratar de dejarme en ridículo.

Tenía razón. Se había pasado y eso no era propio de ella. Pero ahora no podía pedir disculpas, estaba demasiado encendida. Sólo le salía pelear.

\- Y tienes que venir justo al restaurante en el que yo trabajo, justo en mi turno, a traerme a una de tus zorras?

\- En serio, Lucy, qué te importa eso a ti? -Tenía razón no debía importarle. Pero lo hacía.- Sales con Sting, quedas con Gray... y todo esto lo sabe tu novio?

\- Mi novio?

\- Venga, pretendes tener a todo el mundo comiendo de la palma de tu mano sólo por tener esas espectaculares tetas -decía mientras las señalaba-, esas preciosas piernas -las repasaba de arriba abajo con la vista-, esos ojos encandiladores -el tono fue disminuyendo- y esos labios adictivos.

Se quedó mirándolos un momento. Ella se mordió el inferior en un gesto instintivo, y le oyó maldecir mientras apartaba la vista. Un intenso calor subió desde su vientre directamente hasta su pecho, dejó un hormigueo en las manos, que empezaron a moverse solas, y acabó en sus ojos, cegándola por completo. Alzó los brazos para ponerlos a la altura del pecho del chico, le agarró de la camisa y le atrajo hacia su boca. A ambos les supo a gloria ese receso en la batalla. Por qué se empeñaban en discutir siempre si los dos se deseaban de esa frenética manera? La ansiosa lengua de Lucy exploró la húmeda cavidad del muchacho, peleando con la que habitaba allí dentro y que no le daba tregua. Las manos de él se enrollaron en su cintura para atraerla más, y las de ella pasaron a abrazarle por el cuello. Sólo se oían los cortos jadeos que dejaban escapar entre los pasionales movimientos de sus bocas. Entonces le vino otro recuerdo. Su mente se llenó de imágenes de ellos dos besándose por todo el apartamento del chico, mientras se iban quitando la ropa. Dio un salto hacia atrás dejandole estupefacto, y se tocó los labios con culpabilidad y vergüenza mientras le miraba.

\- Qué pasó aquella noche?

Él suspiró.

\- Aún no recuerdas nada?

\- Alguna imagen me ha venido... Tú y yo...?

Volvió a suspirar, agachó la cara y la esquivó para salir del baño y volver a su mesa.

\- Nos iremos ya, cuando puedas trae la cuenta.

.

.

.

Su siguiente tarde libre la pasó con el bueno de Sting. La hacía reír y al menos podía olvidarse de sus problemas. La relajaba estar con él, aunque en cierto modo creía que le pasaba eso porque le recordaba tremendamente a Natsu, quien era ahora mismo el principal motivo de sus problemas. Pero este chico era amable, delicado con ella, y sólo tenía buenas palabras para decirle, no como aquel. Era un parche temporal, aunque si era verdad lo que decía Gray sobre él puede que quizás mereciera la pena darle una oportunidad como algo más que eso. El chico quiso pagar todo, las entradas, las chucherías, los refrescos... y todo lo que se le pudiera antojar a ella. Era tan dulce que en más de una ocasión se sintió como una bruja por utilizarle de esa forma. Tras una tarde reparadora, la acompañó hasta su casa dando un paseo, y al llegar a la puerta quiso besarla, como un caballero, suave, romántico, totalmente sacado de una peli de adolescentes. Al principio pensó en rehuir, pero no creyó que el muchacho se mereciera que llegados a este punto le hiciera la cobra en la puerta de su casa. Acercó los labios a los de él y le correspondió al beso con dulzura, pero sin sentimientos. Él puso una mano sobre su cadera, y ella notó que le temblaba un poco. Realmente estaba nervioso, eso no era buena señal. Ella le colocó una suya en el abdomen, dándose cuenta en ese momento de lo duro y firme que era. Madre mía, era una enorme tableta de chocolate oculta bajo una camiseta de manga corta. Palpó más sin poder evitarlo, y entonces notó cómo el chico rompía el beso para reír un poco.

\- Me haces cosquillas. -Dijo junto a su boca.

\- Lo siento, me estaba deleitando con lo que tienes aquí.

Sting se ruborizó un poco.

\- Quieres... tocar más? Puedes hacerlo, soy todo tuyo.

Era tan mono... No podía hacerle esto.

\- Creo que por hoy es suficiente. Nos vemos otro día?

\- De acuerdo, te llamaré.

Y tras dar a la chica un casto beso en los labios se marchó de allí flotando en una nube.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Recién salido del horno, aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a los que estáis siguiendo la historia y comentando, sabéis que os leo y que vuestros deseos son órdenes para mí.**

 **Espero que os guste como va, este capítulo me ha salido solo tras la idea inicial y la verdad es que a mí me ha gustado lo que mi musa me iba diciendo. Quería haber metido un poco de lengua entre Nekomi y Natsu, porque ya sabéis, quién se resiste a fantasear con este chico! Pero creo que habría quedado un poco fuera de lugar, así que los he dejado en el platonismo que se menta y la picaresca que se menciona.**

 **Lo de siempre, si os gusta comentad, si no os gusta también y trataremos de hacer algo. Y espero que os apetezca leer lemon porque me huelo que pronto lo voy a tener que meter... jiji**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Hanako ^^**


	5. Al gato y al ratón

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.

.

.

.

Por fin había llegado su mañana libre, y la verdad es que desde que tuvo el encuentro con Natsu en su restaurante necesitaba alejarse de allí por un día al menos. Cada paso que daba le recordaba la fatídica velada con ese incierto final en los baños, y se estaba volviendo loca. Las imágenes de lo que creía que había pasado aquella noche se sucedían una y otra vez en su cabeza, sin llegar a nada en particular, con lo cual más le estaba preocupando.

 _"Ya basta por hoy."_

Había quedado con Gajeel para ir a la biblioteca. Solían ir juntos de vez en cuando, ella le ayudaba a elegir un libro para su novia y él iba aprendiendo sobre el mundo de la literatura. Le parecía un detalle tan bonito que no dudaba en sacar tiempo de donde no lo tenía para acompañarle. Pero hoy tendrían toda la mañana, ya que había decidido aprovecharla enteramente para recrearse en sus mundos de ensueño. Quería aprovechar para escribir algo de su novela, y el mejor sitio de la ciudad sin duda era aquel. Así que quedaron en la misma puerta y entraron juntos. Ayudaría a su amigo a escoger el libro y luego ella se quedaría allí toda la mañana, recargando pilas. Lo que no sabía es que según entraran por la puerta, un par de ojos verdes curiosos y sorprendidos les seguirían por todo el local, observando entre bambalinas a la pareja.

Natsu observaba a Lucy y al enorme chico que venía con ella. Quién coño sería, y qué hacía un lunes por la mañana en la biblioteca? Joder, ni siquiera allí se podía esconder del mundo, y mucho menos dejar de pensar en ella. Lo que menos le apetecía era que le encontrara allí y se pudiera burlar de la situación. Para ella debía seguir siendo el tipo insensible y estúpido que hasta ahora estaba demostrando.

Pero... por qué?

Bueno, eso era lo de menos. El caso es que no debía mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad ante ella, y su amor por la lectura siempre lo había considerado una, por eso lo escondía. Sabía por Gray que a Lucy le encantaba la literatura, que leía siempre que tenía un rato libre y que estaba escribiendo sus propias novelas, tratando de publicarlas. Eso le había hecho interesarse aún más por ella. Pero lo que no esperaba era cruzarsela en su único lugar de refugio...

Se asomó entre unas estanterías pero no lograba oír lo que decían. Les veía muy juntos, parecían cercanos y tenían bastante complicidad ente ellos. Sin duda compartían cama. Ella le sonreía con dulzura, y a él se le encendían las entrañas de pensar que nunca le había sonreído de esa manera. Se paraban muy juntos, se rozaban las manos, reían juntos... Joder, le estaba machacando por dentro y aun así no podía dejar de mirar. La muchacha le pasó un libro de una estantería, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separaron. Miró con curiosidad hacia dónde se dirigía aquel robusto personaje de pelo largo y negro, y casi consigue que le de un infarto cuando al volver a posar los ojos sobre Lucy la vio entrando en el pasillo en el que se encontraba él. Ya no podía hacer otra cosa. Le iba a ver...

Alea iacta est.

Tomó aire y fijó la vista en los libros del estante en el que estaba apoyado. Escuchó un pequeño quejido justo antes de que mencionara su nombre con un susurro.

\- No me lo puedo creer. Natsu?

Se giró distraído hacia ella.

\- Vaya, Lucy, qué extraña coincidencia! No te hacía de las personas que frecuentan estos sitios. Ni siquiera creía que supieras leer.

\- Cállate imbécil, no tengo ganas de seguirte el juego hoy. No tienes a alguna de tus zorritas escondida tras alguna estantería? O no son del tipo que vienen a la biblioteca? O espera... Alguna de ellas sabe acaso lo que es una biblioteca?

\- Y el tipo grandote con cara de cazurro acaso lo sabe?

\- Te refieres a Gajeel?

 _"Con que ese es Gajeel..."_

\- Ese es tu novio? -Preguntó nervioso.

\- No te importa. Y ahora, por favor, necesito un rato a solas.

Pero cuando se iba a apartar de él notó cómo una mano la detenía y la arrastraba contra la pared. Se colocó muy cerca de ella, con sus ojos ardiendo de celos.

\- Con cuántos tíos te ves a la vez?

\- Pero qué mosca te ha picado? Eso es cosa mía.

\- Quiero saber contra cuántos he de competir. -Lucy se quedó estática. Competir? Notó cómo unas cálidas manos empezaron a recorrerle el cuerpo mientras el chico se apretaba más contra ella.- Vamos, dame una cifra. Haré que los olvides a todos a la vez.

Sus manos llegaron hasta sus glúteos, apretando y manoseando cuanto pudieron, haciéndola volver a reactivarse. Pasó por inercia los brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, pues estaba segura de que si no lo hacía se caería al suelo de la impresión. Él, al notarlo, no le dio tiempo ni a responder, y arrastrando las manos por su cuerpo, una por la cintura y la otra por la espalda, la abrazó con posesión mientras le devoraba esa boca que tanto le perdía. Ella se sintió perdida en esos gestos.

Los dedos de ella se le enredaron en el pelo y se notó un tremendo fuego arrasar todo en su interior. Dispuesto a ser el único que tocara a aquella mujer a partir de ahora, fue bajando las manos hasta posarlas en sus caderas, y empezó a jugar con los dedos por los muslos bajo la corta falda, notando cómo se le erizaba la piel de la zona con sus caricias. Entonces abandonó sus labios y empezó a agacharse frente a la chica, despacio, turbándola cada vez más con esa mirada que la estaba proponiendo cosas indecentes. Colocó la cara delante de su vientre y metió las manos por completo bajo la falda, buscando el inicio de su ropa interior. Lucy soltó un jadeo cuando notó que empezaba a bajarle las braguitas con una delicadeza demasiado morbosa.

\- Natsu…

\- Dime un número. Lo superaré.

Y tras hacerla que levantara los pies para sacarle la prenda del todo y guardarla en su bolsillo trasero, le separó las piernas y se hundió entre ellas. Colocó las manos en sus muslos mientras jugaba con la lengua en su zona más íntima, escondido bajo la falda y arrancando jadeos y estremecimientos por todo su cuerpo. El chico agarró su clítoris con los dientes y dio un leve tirón, que hizo a la muchacha dar un pequeño grito. Al darse cuenta se llevó un brazo a la cara para tratar de controlarse. Entonces, la cara de la bibliotecaria asomó por el final de las estanterías.

\- Señorita Heartfilia, está bien?

Lucy se sintió morir de la vergüenza. Tenía las mejillas totalmente coloradas y un sofoco que de seguro la delataría. Pero lo mejor de todo es que el provocador de esa situación estaba oculto a los ojos de la empleada por la mesa y las sillas que tenía detrás.

\- Sí, tranquila Mirajane. Estoy bien. Es solo que… me dio un poco de dolor de cabeza.

Otro lametazo más fuerte en su entrepierna. Casi pierde las fuerzas y cae al suelo. Natsu realmente se lo estaba pasando bien con ese momento tan crítico.

\- El señor Redfox acaba de salir, quiere que le llame?

\- Gajeel? No, no hace falta… -A la mención de ese nombre, el chico entre sus piernas empezó una extenuante rutina con labios y dientes en esa húmeda zona. A punto de perder el sentido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza, dándose un golpe en la pared.

\- Señorita?

\- No pasa nada… no pasa nada -dijo con la voz entre cortada por los jadeos-. Es que acabo de recordar… que me voy!

Sus últimas palabras fueron más un grito susurrado que otra cosa, mientras la lengua del bombero degustaba el premio por un trabajo bien hecho bajo las faldas de la chica.

\- De acuerdo, si necesita algo me lo dice.

\- Sí… -tomó aire-. Gracias, Mira.

Y cuando por fin se fue Lucy se dejó caer sentándose en el suelo en frente de Natsu, que se limpiaba la cara con el dorso de la mano.

\- Realmente eres deliciosa.

\- Y tú un capullo.

Él se levantó con una sonrisa triunfal y se encaminó hacia la salida.

\- Si quieres recordar lo que pasó la otra noche, ven hoy a mi casa cuando salgas de trabajar. Aún recuerdas dónde era, no?

Ella asintió, acalorada aún.

\- Qué te hace pensar que iré?

El chico se llevó una mano al bolsillo trasero del vaquero del que sobresalía el encaje de la pequeña prenda que le había quitado, y se la terminó de esconder.

\- Tengo un seguro.

La rubia no pudo evitar quedarse mirando ese bien formado y perfecto trasero que enfundado en tela vaquera ya daban ganas de morder, hipnotizada por el magnetismo que desprendía ese caótico ser. Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Estaba sentada en el suelo de la biblioteca, sin ropa interior y llevando una absurdamente corta falda. Se levantó de un salto y se asomó para buscar al ladrón de prendas íntimas, pero fue demasiado tarde. Había desaparecido. Definitivamente, se tendría que marchar ya.

.

.

.

El reloj daba las 23:23 cuando llegó frente a la puerta del apartamento aún vestida con el uniforme de la cervecería. Iba a tocar, pero se detuvo, y con las mismas se dio la vuelta.

 _"Qué hago aquí? Joder, ni siquiera estoy segura de querer saber qué pasó aquella noche. Aunque... creo que me diga lo que me diga, en el fondo ya lo sé."_

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza acompañando a sus pensamientos mientras se alejaba varios pasos. Volvió a girar en redondo y de un salto se plantó sobre el felpudo mientras llamaba tímidamente con los nudillos. Pasaron unos segundos, pero no oyó nada al otro lado. Acercó el oído a la puerta para intentar escuchar algo, pero entonces se abrió mostrando como saludo un primer plano de su oreja al chico que la recibía con tan sólo una toalla en la cintura y el cuerpo empapado. Dio un paso atrás al verla, y ella trató de recomponerse lo más rápido que pudo, totalmente avergonzada.

\- B-buenas noches! -dijo demasiado alto evitando mirar el brillante y escultural cuerpo del muchacho.

\- Se me ha hecho tarde, pasa. -Una vez dentro cerró la puerta tras la chica.- Disculpa por recibirte así, acabo de llegar del trabajo hace muy poco y apenas me ha dado tiempo a ducharme. Siéntate, enseguida salgo.

Y sin decir más se marchó hacia la habitación llenando el suelo de gotitas de agua. Lucy no paraba de observar esos definidos músculos empapados. Dios, le habría gustado de veras saber cuál sería su tacto en esas condiciones. Un momento... No podía estar pensando eso. Sacudió la cabeza y buscó algo para entretenerse. Algo como libros que encontró en una estantería. Los autores le eran conocidos, pero no se imaginaba a Natsu leyendo cosas así. Paseó los ojos por todos ellos hasta que llegó a uno que le llamó realmente la atención: El ocho. Ese le conocía. Se le había leído y le pareció una obra maestra. De echo, guardaba un ejemplar como oro en paño en su habitación, y siempre había dicho que lo volvería a leer. Lo cogió y empezó a pasar las páginas ojeando por encima la historia que tanto le había enamorado a ella, cuando se quiso dar cuenta de que estaba bastante usado. Probablemente sería de segunda mano y por eso estaba así, no creía que aquel cazurro insolente y descerebrado leyera cosas tan intensas. Aspiraba el olor de las hojas antes de cerrarlo, cuando oyó que la interrumpían.

\- Qué haces cotilleando mis cosas? -Preguntó con una mezcla entre ofendido y divertido.- No te han enseñado a respetar la privacidad de cada persona?

Lucy cerró el libro de un golpe y lo dejó sobre la mesa enfadada.

\- Mire caballero, creo que dados los acontecimientos entre nosotros, ni tú ni yo podemos hablar de privacidad. Así que ahórrate el sarcasmo.

La contestación le hizo reír un poco. Le encantaba escucharla rebatir cualquier cosa que le dijera, y defenderse con uñas y dientes de un ataque verbal. Se acercó a donde estaba ella y tomó el libro entre sus manos. Lo miró con una sonrisa y lo volvió a colocar en su sitio.

\- Te agradecería que lo trataras con cariño, es uno de mis favoritos.

\- Tú te has leído eso? -Preguntó sorprendida. Él asintió orgulloso.- Y lo entendiste? Lo digo porque puede que sea un poco enrevesado para mentes sencillas...

Como contestación, el muchacho sólo metió un dedo en la cinturilla de su falda y dio un tirón atrayendola hacia donde estaba, con una intensa mirada penetrante en los ojos que no la dejaban escapar. Cuando la tuvo lo bastante cerca acercó la cara, notando como ella esperaba que le robara uno de esos apasionados besos que últimamente tanto anhelaba, pero en lugar de eso tan sólo le rozó la nariz con la punta de la suya, y se separó para ir de camino al centro del cuarto.

\- Tienes hambre? -Preguntó.- No hay gran cosa en la nevera, pero podemos pedir algo de cena si quieres.

De verdad éste era el mismo tipo que no dejaba de picarla por tonterías y que cuando menos se lo esperaba le encontraba dentro de su boca?

\- Prefiero ir al grano. Qué fue lo que pasó aquella noche? Y... no hace falta que me des detalles.

El bombero se sentó en el sofá destartalado que anteriormente les había servido como apoyo para cosas poco púdicas. Su pelo aún chorreaba sobre sus hombros y dejaba un rastro de agua por aquella camiseta que se le ajustaba al cuerpo de una forma tan sexy que Lucy no podía mirarla sin morderse el labio inferior.

\- De verdad quieres saberlo? -Hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. Ella obedeció sin pensar.- Estás preparada para saberlo?

Tragó en seco.

\- Tan malo fue?

La miró directo a los ojos con seriedad.

\- Fue espléndido. -Ella enarcó una ceja.- Bueno, no querías detalles, no? Pues sólo te voy a decir que estuvimos aquí en este mismo sofá.

Ella miró con gesto confundido el lugar.

\- Parece que me quiere sonar. Puede ser que...? -Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.- Oh dios mío... Me quiero acordar de algo pero no soy capaz. Ayúdame por favor.

Dicho y hecho. Natsu dibujó una sonrisa lobuna justo antes de lanzarse a saborear de nuevo la boca de la chica, recostándola allí en el sitio en el que estaba y tumbándose sobre ella. Empezó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa mientras se bebía sus jadeos, y entonces sus dedos encontraron la fuente de su placer bajo la falda. Las imágenes fueron llegando. Dudosas, desenfocadas, pero llegaban. Sus labios, sus manos, su piel... ese ardiente recuerdo fue floreciendo en su mente con una fuerza capaz de arrastrar cualquier cosa. Entonces, una sensación. Plenitud, calor, deseo... Y un tirón en su vientre. Cogió al chico de la cara con las dos manos y le hizo mirarla.

\- Nos acostamos... aquí.

Él sonrió satisfecho.

\- Ya lo recuerdas?

\- Todo no, pero te... -se ruborizó un poco- recuerdo dentro de mí.

Natsu alzó una ceja al ver la expresión de la chica, y mientras se separaba de ella preguntó:

\- Tan malo fue?

Ella se sintió entonces mal por la interpretación que había tenido de su reacción. Quiso sujetarle para que no se levantara de encima de ella, pero ya se le había escurrido entre los dedos y le veía cómo se sentaba a su lado.

\- No me refería a eso! -Le contestó haciendo un puchero. Realmente tenía ganas de que continuaran donde lo acababan de dejar.

\- Bueno, ahora ya sabes que hubo más que buenas palabras aquella noche. No te voy a pedir disculpas ni excusas. Entiendo que no tengas interés en ello, y más sabiendo la caterva de chavales que pasan por tu cama últimamente. -El tono de voz que estaba usando parecía que arrastraba algo de rencor, pero Lucy no supo diferenciarlo bien pues enseguida cambió.- Así que, si quieres cenar algo, estás a tiempo. Si no, ahí tienes la puerta, ya es tarde.

 _"A ti te cenaba yo, pedazo de idiota."_

La muchacha no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Después de todo lo que llevaban vividos estas semanas, y ahora la echaba de su casa? N quería tener nada con ella, no pretendía hacer nada esta noche con ella, después de los buenos días que le había dado en la biblioteca. De verdad ahora se estaba comportando de esa manera? La rabia empezó a crecer dentro de ella haciéndola apretar los puños y agachar la cabeza. Se levantó como un resorte y se encaminó a la salida mientras el chico se dirigía a la cocina para prepararse algo de cena.

Natsu sólo oyó la puerta cerrarse, y en ese momento sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. No sabía por qué había actuado así, pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada, había perdido la oportunidad. Había perdido a Lucy. Se apoyó contra la pared de la cocina y se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el suelo, esconder la cara entre sus rodillas y enterrar los dedos en el pelo. Se llamó idiota varias veces, pues claro que quería que se quedara, y claro que sabía que debía haberlo demostrado, haberla tratado de otra forma. Aún notaba los suaves labios de la chica como un hormigueo en los suyos, y se maldijo interiormente por lo que acababa de hacer. Pasaron más de 10 minutos antes de que lograra reponerse y levantarse del frío suelo. Entonces notó en el bolsillo de su pantalón el bulto que había guardado ahí para devolvérselo a la muchacha cuando viniera. Era la prenda que le había robado por la mañana, y lleno de rabia y confusión la lanzó hacia el sofá, colándose entre los cojines y olvidándola allí perdida.

.

.

.

.

Juvia acariciaba el pecho desnudo de Gray con los dedos, tumbada a su lado sobre la toalla que habían puesto en aquel rincón del jardín privado en el que se habían colado. Durante un momento a él le pareció que lo que antes había confundido con círculos en realidad eran corazones lo que ella dibujaba con la yema de un dedo, y notó que su corazón se llegó a sobresaltar ante la idea. Pero la desestimó enseguida pensando en el tipo de relación que tenían. No lo veía factible. Una vibración los alertó. Él la miró extrañado.

\- Te has dejado algún juguete encendido?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Hoy no me he traído nada que vibre.

Tras mirarse un momento a los ojos extrañados, Gray dio un salto sobre la toalla.

\- Ostia el móvil! -Se arrodilló para alcanzar la mochila y hurgó en ella hasta encontrarlo. La chica se deleitó con ese espectacular cuerpo desnudo moviéndose sin tapujos delante de ella, con tanta naturalidad que se le hizo la boca agua, y más al entrever ese miembro que tanto le gustaba moverse entre las piernas del muchacho. Encendida, se acercó a él como una gata en celo, acechando a su presa a la vez que contestaba la llamada.- Qué pasa contigo?

\- Tío, he llamado a Natsu y anda raro. Sabes si le ha pasado algo?

\- Ni idea. Le has preguntado a Jellal? Yo es que la verdad... -notó una mano que se colaba entre sus extremidades y se acercaba a la zona blanda que aún permanecía en reposo- es que ando un poco ocupado ahora.

\- Tampoco sabe nada. Le he dicho que vayamos a verle. Hoy está de libre, no?

Las manos de la chica de pelo azul empezaron a jugar con su objetivo, haciendo que se fuera hinchando por momentos.

\- Mira Sting, ahora mismo no puedo pensar con claridad. Estoy... ocupado.

\- Bueno, yo me voy a acercar a su casa y llevaré comida. Si puedes pásate, creo que le vendrá bien. El "tatuaje" también vendrá. Estaremos allí sobre las 14.

\- Está bien. -Colgó el teléfono, lo lanzó al césped y se giró para agarrar a Juvia y volver a colocarla en posición horizontal mientras la besaba con frenesí.- Ésta me la vas a pagar...

\- Estoy deseando que pongas el precio...

Y de una sola embestida introdujo su virilidad totalmente recargada en el interior de ella, haciéndolos gritar a los dos por el placer. No sabía qué tenía esa chica, pero no podía parar. De besarla, de tocarla, de hacerle el amor... Un momento, hacerle el amor? Desde cuando pensaba que lo que hacían en sus encuentros era eso y no follar sin contemplaciones? No quiso pensar en eso. No ahora, al menos. Se limitó a disfrutar del momento, de la compañía, del morbo... y del increíble orgasmo que no tardaría en llegar.

.

.

.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Natsu no esperaba a nadie, así que ni se levantó del sofá. Pero entonces volvió a sonar otra vez, con más insistencia. Soltó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesita de café y se asomó por la mirilla a ver quién tenía tanta ansia por molestarle. Estaba claro, no podían ser otros. Sus tres amigos esperaban ser atendidos desde el otro lado de la puerta, y cada vez con más urgencia, pues empezaron a aporrear con los nudillos. El chico abrió descolocado.

\- Qué ostias queréis? -Empezaron a pasar de uno en uno sin responder. Jellal llevaba unas cajas de pizza.- Eh, un momento. No pensaréis acampar, no?

\- Terapia de apoyo. -Dijo Sting muy serio.

\- Apoyo? -Preguntó- Apoyo a quién?

\- El rubito considera que algo te pasa y hemos venido a sacártelo de la cabeza.

Abrió mucho los ojos ante las palabras de Gray.

\- A mí? Qué me va a pasar?

\- Eh! -Gritó el artífice de todo agarrando el libro sobre la mesita.- Estabas leyendo esto? Buf! Chico, estás realmente mal.

El bombero se apresuró a arrebatarle el ejemplar de la mano y colocarlo en su sitio, y el de pelo azul aprovechó para curiosear cuando lo dejó en la estantería.

\- El ocho? No me suena. Es interesante?

Directamente ignoró la pregunta y se dirigió a sus amigos que empezaban a acomodarse en el sofá.

\- A ver, vale ya. Qué os pensáis que estáis haciendo?

\- Te creía un poco más inteligente, cabeza de antorcha. Vamos a poner una peli para comer y luego jugaremos a la consola. Es lo que hacemos siempre, no era muy difícil.

\- Pero quién os ha invitado? -Todos le ignoraron.- Quién os ha dicho que podíais venir? -Empezaron a servirse trozos de pizza.- Y si estoy esperando a alguien?

Ahora el silencio se hizo en la sala y todos le miraron.

\- No, no estás esperando a nadie -rió Sting-. No con esa cara de amargado y en pijama.

Natsu se miró mientras los demás volvían a su tarea de comer. Le iba a resultar imposible pasar la tarde de relax leyendo como había planeado, y realmente era lo que le apetecía. Pero bueno, igual la pizza y la consola le hacía apartar la mente de Lucy de una forma igual de efectiva.

.

La verdad es que había conseguido animarse bastante. Estaban enfrascados en una dura competición de carreras de coches, totalmente emocionados con las victorias o las derrotas de cada uno, y eso al anfitrión le hacía sonreír aunque débilmente. Sting perdió la carrera contra Jellal y se revolucionó demasiado, revolviéndose en el sofá mientras se quejaba. Entonces se detuvo en seco.

\- Eh, Natsu... -dijo mientras sostenía algo en la mano. Todos le miraron y se dieron cuenta de que sujetaba unas delicadas braguitas rosas, usadas.- Pensaba que no te iban estas cosas... -terminó riendo mientras vio a su amigo ofuscado quitarle la prenda de las manos y llevarla directa a su cuarto para guardarla en un cajón.

\- Vale, campeón. -Dijo Gray.- Nos vas a contar lo que ha pasado aquí?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tengo que decir que se me ha ocurrido este giro de los acontecimientos mientras lo escribía, y que alargará un poco más la historia. (Qué láaaaastima... xD)**

 **Os aviso de otro de mis guiños (que este fic está lleno) y es que realmente el libro de "El ocho", de Katherine Neville, es uno de los libros que más me han gustado en el mundo, y uno de los primeros por los que realmente desarrollé el amor por la lectura que tengo ahora. Os lo recomiendo, si os gusta leer tochos largos sobre leyendas, aventuras, intriga, historia...**

 **Me alegra ver que cada vez son más las personas que se van enganchando a la historia, y os agradezco de vedad la participación con vuestros comentarios.**

 **Sin más, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Hanako.**


	6. Las llamas de la verdad

\- Vale campeón, cuéntanos qué ha pasado aquí.

La cara de Natsu era un poema. No quería tener que contarles nada, no quería tener que dar explicaciones, y sobre todo no quería que ellos se enterasen del tema de Lucy. Eso se lo guardaría para él mismo. Pensó en mentir y en decir que eran de alguna tía a la que se habría tirado sin miramientos y habría echado de casa igual que como entró. Bueno, igual pero sin bragas. Pero tampoco le salía una mentira. Estaba demasiado compungido ahora mismo como para lidiar con ese tema. Agachó la cara suspirando y se sentó en una silla ignorando a sus amigos.

\- Eh! Qué pasa, no nos vas a decir nada?

\- Sting, cállate. -La serena voz de la razón, en este caso llamada Jellal, les dio a entender a todos que quizás, sólo quizás, esa prenda femenina tenía que ver con lo que le ocurría a su amigo. Se hizo un silencio en la sala, y entonces continuó hablando.- A quién le toca ahora?

El anfitrión agradeció con una sonrisa mental que dejaran el tema en paz, y poco después alzó la cara para volver a enfrentarse al mundo y olvidarse del percance y de sus historias.

.

.

.

.

El chico rubio esperaba en la puerta de casa de Lucy a que ella bajara. Era su tarde libre y quería llevarla a algún sitio especial, ya que cada vez se sentía más a gusto con ella y empezaba a pensar que tal vez podrían tener algo más. Habían vuelto a quedar dos veces desde que ella recordara su encuentro con Natsu, y sin querer, las veces que había intentado besarle, la cara del chico de pelo rosa había aparecido en su mente para espantar cualquier idea que pudiera haber tenido de hacer con él. Paseaban por el parque charlando. La verdad es que no era mal conversador, había resultado ser un chico inteligente, con una carrera de arquitecto y un puesto de trabajo en la empresa multimillonaria de su padre, amable, caballeroso y que encima lucía un cuerpazo de infarto que atraía siempre las miradas de las chicas por la calle. Era muy fácil estar con él, dejarse llevar y pasar el rato como dos buenos amigos. Pero ella no creía que pudiera llegar a más. En mitad del paseo, el móvil del chico sonó, y disculpándose contestó la llamada de su amigo de pelo azul. Lucy pudo ver el cambio en el gesto de su acompañante al escuchar lo que le decían, y al colgar tuvo que preguntar.

\- Es… uno de mis amigos. Natsu, te acuerdas de él? -La sangre se le heló en las venas.- Ha… tenido un accidente en el trabajo. Está bien, pero aún sigue hospitalizado.

\- Pero qué ha pasado? -Preguntó notando su propio pulso en los oídos.

\- Estaban apagando un incendio, cuando al parecer oyó la voz de un niño en una planta que ya habían registrado del edificio. Quiso subir a por él pero la estructura estaba muy dañada. Logró salvar al niño, pero él se ha llevado una intoxicación por humo y un golpe muy fuerte. Dicen que lo más seguro es que mañana le den el alta. Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a verle al hospital.

\- Iré contigo.

El muchacho se conmovió pensando que quería acompañarle en un momento duro, cuando realmente la chica estaba siendo egoísta y quería aprovechar a su amigo para ver al bombero.

.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Gray esperaba en la puerta con Juvia agarrándole la mano en un gesto de ánimo.

\- Sting! Menos mal que has venido. -El rubio miró de soslayo a la chica de pelo azul.- Jellal está hablando con el médico, ahora nos dirá algo.

\- Está bien? -Preguntó una ansiosa Lucy. Gray la miró con una leve sonrisa.

" _Al final te vas a destapar, no?"_

\- Sí, ha sido más el susto que otra cosa. -Miró a Juvia y le hizo un gesto mientras la soltaba la mano. Ésta se llevó a un lado a su amiga para que los chicos pudieran hablar.- Por qué la has traído?

\- Ha querido venir. Yo te podría haber preguntado lo mismo.

\- Ya bueno, pero hay una ligera diferencia…

\- Cuál?

El muchacho no contestó. Se limitó a mirar a una temblorosa rubia que hablaba con su chica. Entonces la puerta se abrió y el médico salió acompañado de Jellal.

\- Muchas gracias doctor.

\- No hay de qué. -Y mirando la gente que se había conglomerado a las puertas de la habitación añadió.- Por favor, entren de uno en uno para no agobiarle.

Lucy maldijo un poco más alto de lo que pensaba. Si entraban de uno en uno ella no tendría excusa para verle, y necesitaba hacerlo. Su amiga se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos y la dio un pequeño empujón para acercarse a donde estaban los chicos ahora que se había ido el doctor. Sting la vio pálida y nerviosa, y le pasó un brazo por el hombro para confortarla, mientras Gray se adelantaba para entrar el primero en la habitación. Mientras la puerta se abría y se cerraba, la rubia se encontró con la mirada verde sorprendida del muchacho postrado en la cama, magullado y un poco chamuscado, pero despierto.

Mientras entraba Gray en la habitación, lo que vio al otro lado de la puerta no le gustó nada. Qué hacía Lucy allí? Es más, qué hacía abrazada a Sting? Tan en serio iban? No pudo evitar sostener esa mirada preocupada de color chocolate según se cerraba la puerta.

\- Qué tal estás? -Preguntó el recién llegado.

\- Esa era Lucy?

\- Genial, veo que te encuentras en óptimas condiciones. Yo también me alegro de verte.

\- Ha venido con Sting?

Gray le miró estupefacto.

\- En serio? Te preocupa más eso que cualquier otra cosa?

Natsu se sonrojó al darse cuenta.

\- No es que me importe…

\- Ya claro… -contestó escéptico.- Sí, era Lucy y ha venido con el rubiales.

\- Joder… -apartó la mirada hacia un lado.

\- Vale, ya que no quieres nada más conmigo la haré pasar a ella.

\- No! No es eso, es que…

Es que se había dado cuenta mientras se adentraba en las llamas de aquel edificio que en la única persona que pensaba era en ella. Es que había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera allí con él. Es que al verla abrazada a su amigo se le había partido el corazón. Es que ya no aguantaba más y necesitaba soltar lo que tenía dentro.

\- Eh, cómo te encuentras?

\- El médico me ha dicho que pasaré la noche en observación, por la intoxicación, pero que mañana por la mañana me iré a casa.

\- Eso ya nos lo ha dicho Jellal. Ahora dime cómo te encuentras tú, realmente.

Natsu le miró y miró hacia la puerta con tristeza.

\- Pues…

Su amigo le puso una mano en el hombro, le sonrió y trató de animarle.

\- Más te vale actuar ya, Sting te está cogiendo ventaja.

\- Sting? Y qué pasa contigo?

\- Conmigo? -Preguntó extrañado.- Qué pasa conmigo?

\- Bueno, ya sabes. Tú… y ella…

\- Eh eh eh espera… Tú crees que yo tengo algo con Lucy?

\- Bueno… Sé que tienes a alguien, y cuando os vi en la cafetería…

\- Nos vistes? -Ahora Gray abrió mucho los ojos.- Por qué no dijiste nada? Por qué no me lo has dicho a mí? Creía que éramos amigos.

\- Ya, -dijo decaído- por eso mismo. Sting también es mi amigo.

El muchacho entendió la tesitura en la que se encontraba. Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta mientras le decía con aire de superioridad.

\- Si yo hubiese jugado no habrías tenido nada que hacer, antorcha humana. Pero por suerte, sólo es Sting contra el que compites, y déjame decirte que no tienes competencia. Lo sé, la conozco.

Se marchó dejando al chico pensativo en la cama. Seguro que estaba entendiendo lo que su amigo le había querido decir? Entonces vio como el rubio entraba, tomó aire y se armó de valor para su siguiente visita.

.

.

.

.

Juvia corrió al lado de Gray una vez salió. Éste la sonrió con dulzura y tras ponerle una mano en la cara la atrajo hacia sí y la besó muy tiernamente.

\- Y esto? -Preguntó ella un poco confundida, pero contenta.

\- Necesitaba hacerlo.

Lucy los miraba conmovida, alegre por su amigo. Al parecer, esa chica de pelo azul, piel blanca y carácter variable según con quien estaba, le había echo algo más que calentarle la cama durante los últimos meses. Y al parecer ella no pensaba muy diferente. Con suerte habrían encontrado en el otro el complemento perfecto. Sonrió mientras agachaba la cabeza pensando en que su complemento perfecto tenía espinas y pinchaba. No se podía tener todo en la vida, no? Al menos esperaba poder terminar su novela pronto para enviarla a la editorial que le había prometido publicarla tras leer parte del borrador. Una alegría en medio de todo aquel caos.

Jellal, que estaba a su lado, no pasó por alto la cara que había puesto la rubia ante la muestra de cariño de la pareja, y aunque no tenía mucha confianza con ella, se acercó hasta su oído y se atrevió a decirle:

\- No es bueno perder el tiempo, tal vez cuando te animes a intentarlo, la oportunidad se haya ido.

Ella le miró. Joder, es que todo el mundo sabía leer sus pensamientos? O es que tenía un cartel en la frente que rezaba "quiero a Natsu Drgneel"?

" _Un momento… Le quiero? Eso es lo que me está pasando?"_

Al rato la puerta volvió a abrirse. Lucy miró dentro pero no vio al chico tumbado en la cama. Sting salía mirando al suelo pero con una sonrisa complacida en la boca. Se dirigió a sus amigos, alzó la vista hacia la rubia y, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta le dijo:

\- Quiere hablar contigo.

La chica miró hacia atrás, pero no había nadie.

\- Qué? Conmigo? -Preguntó nerviosa- Y por qué?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

\- Entra.

.

La habitación era aséptica. Quitando las sábanas que estaban un poco manchadas de hollín todo era impoluto. Siguió girando la cabeza hasta que dio con el inquilino, de pie, al lado de la ventana, mirándola. Se ruborizó un poco a ver esos intensos ojos clavados firmemente en ella, y no supo qué debía hacer en ese momento. Era él quien quería hablar con ella, lo suyo sería que fuera quien empezara. Pero como parecía que no pensaba hacerlo, decidió intervenir.

\- Me han dicho que querías hablar conmigo.

Él soltó una pequeña risa. Tampoco sabía por dónde empezar. Momentos antes, cuando su amigo había entrado a verle, le había confesado que estaba enamorado de esa pequeña bruja rubia con la que él se estaba viendo, y que cuando saliera del hospital iba a intentar conseguirla. Éste le había retado a hacerlo alegando que "no tenía huevos a decírselo la próxima vez que la viera", y siguiendo el reto, había aceptado. Se lo diría y lucharía por ella, con él y con quien hiciera falta, pues tenía claro que quería estar con Lucy por encima de todo. El cabrón se la había liado… Y ahora, como había prometido, tendría que decirle lo que sentía por ella. Se pasó la mano por el pelo cogiendo fuerzas, sin dejar de mirarla.

\- Te quieres sentar? -La preguntó señalando la silla preparada para las visitas que tenía delante suyo. Ella se acercó pero no llegó a sentarse, tan sólo se apoyó dejando el susodicho mueble como única barrera entre los dos.

\- Cómo te encuentras? -Le preguntó con preocupación. Él dio la vuelta alrededor de la silla hasta colocarse frente a ella y la abrazó con ganas.

\- Ahora bien…

La chica tembló y acto seguido le rodeó con los brazos y le correspondió con alivio. Oh dios, esos brazos eran tan cálidos…

\- Joder, me he preocupado mucho. -Él la acarició el pelo al oírlo para tranquilizarla.

\- Perdona, no puedo evitar salvar vidas durante la hora del almuerzo -rió sarcástico, llevándose una colleja de la muchacha. Se separó un poco, aún con la sonrisa en los labios-. Verás, en realidad sí hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo.

Ella se quiso apartar pero él no la soltó.

\- Espero que no sea nada malo, ya he tenido bastantes disgustos hoy.

\- Bueno, creo que es malo -confesó-. O peor!

\- Vale vale, aguantaré.

\- Pues resulta que... que me he enamorado de la chica de uno de mis mejores amigos y ahora no sé qué hacer.

Lucy se sintió morir. Estaba enamorado de la novia de uno de sus amigos? De quién? Lo de Gray y Juvia no había sido público hasta ahora, y Jellal no sabía si tenía a alguien. Será que Sting estaba saliendo con alguien además de quedar con ella? No lo parecía. Es más, juraría que el rubio sentía algo bastante fuerte por ella misma. Entonces sería algún amigo que no conociera. Y qué pretendía, que le ayudara a conquistarla? Que le diera consejos? Que le prestara el sujetador a juego con las bragas que le había robado para poder regalárselas? Poco a poco su rabia fue creciendo y aunque quiso disimularla no fue del todo capaz.

\- Bueno, eso deberías decírselo a ella, no crees?

La rabia creció cuando le oyó reír.

\- Lo estoy haciendo.

El mundo se paró.

Qué estaba diciendo?

A qué se refería?

No lograba entenderlo. Abrió mucho los ojos, como si ampliando el rango de visión pudiera hacer que comprendiera las cosas con más claridad, pero al final sólo le salió preguntar.

\- Cómo?

Natsu se acercó a su boca y le susurró:

\- Que te quiero, y que no soporto que estés con nadie más.

Vale, eso sí lo había entendido. Las rodillas le fallaron en ese momento y se tuvo que apoyar completamente en él. Tragó con dificultad y al final consiguió decir:

\- P-pero si yo no estoy con nadie. -El chico se sorprendió ante el comentario?

\- Ah no? -Ella negó con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de esos increíbles ojos verdes.- Y Sting?

\- Es sólo un amigo.

\- En serio? Cuando os he visto llegar juntos pensaba que iba a explotar de celos. -Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.- Y Gray?

\- Gray creo que ha encontrado a la mujer perfecta para él. Está fuera.

\- Ah... -Debería pedirle explicaciones a su amigo más tarde.- Y el tal Gajeel?

\- Es el novio de mi compañera de piso, Levy.

De pronto todas las piezas del puzzle parecieron encajar y el muchacho se sintió realmente tonto. Es que realmente nunca se le había ocurrido preguntar de buenas maneras esa información?

\- Entonces... -su gesto cambió a uno lleno de picardía- soy el único que ha estado entre tus piernas últimamente?

Ella se ruborizó un poco al pensarlo.

\- Sí, y apenas me acuerdo...

Volvió a la posición de ataque frente a sus labios.

\- Me propongo solucionar eso, si tú quieres.

Lucy no se lo pensó dos veces y terminó con la poca distancia que separaba sus bocas. Fue el beso más bonito y sincero que se habían dado, y ninguno de los dos pretendía que terminara nunca. Era real? Estaba pasando eso de verdad? Ninguno podía creérselo, pero por miedo a despertar de un sueño ninguno preguntó. Cuando al fin se separaron permanecieron un momento más enganchados a sus profundas miradas. Natsu acarició la cara de la muchacha con la mano, grabando a fuego cada detalle, cada respiración. Entonces un carraspeo sonó desde la puerta. Gray pretendía no mirar pero la sonrisa de medio lado que lucía revelaba que había visto más de lo que decía.

\- Lucy, quieres que te llevemos a casa? Siento decirte que Sting se fue en cuanto entraste en la habitación.

La chica se sintió un poco mal, pero la voz del bombero la hizo volver al mundo real.

\- Quédate.

Ella le miró sorprendida con los ojos iluminados por la ilusión.

\- Vaya vaya... esto sí que no me lo esperaba! -rió el muchacho a través de la puerta.

\- Cállate, que creo que aún tienes algo que contarme. -Le contestó su amigo fingiendo enfado.

\- Vale vale, me voy. -Y dirigiéndose a la muchacha dijo- Te esperamos entonces o te quedas?

Volvió a mirar al muchacho de pelo rosa y con una sonrisa le contestó:

\- No voy a quedarme, tienes que descansar para recuperarte bien. -Y dándole un rápido beso en los labios terminó diciendo- Mañana vendré a verte por la mañana antes de ir a trabajar.

Y cuando trató de separarse éste la volvió a sujetar con fuerza y hundió la cara en su cuello mientras la achuchaba pletórico.

.

.

.

Gray y Juvia dejaron a Lucy en su piso, contenta, preocupada, nerviosa, y mil cosas más que no sabía diferenciar. Les dio las gracias por todo y se bajó del coche. Entonces, la chica de pelo azul miró al conductor y le preguntó:

\- Quieres llevarme a mi casa o prefieres que demos una vuelta?

Él tomó su cara entre las manos y la besó con dulzura antes de contestar.

\- La verdad es que había pensado en que te vinieras a mi casa esta noche. A dormir. Solamente.

Ella le sonrió enternecida y satisfecha con el ofrecimiento. En el tiempo que llevaban viéndose había desarrollado una especie de dependencia hacia el chico que no quería confesar por miedo a no ser correspondida, y cada día trataba de crear nuevos escenarios llamativos para que nunca pudiera decirle que no a quedar. Pero la cosa parecía que estaba cambiando. Ahora no le pedía sexo, le pedía compañía. Y eso se moría por dárselo. Asintió con energía justo antes de darle otro beso, y enseguida partieron hacia casa del muchacho.

No había oscurecido del todo cuando llegaron, y ambos se morían de hambre. Gray quiso preparar algo de cena y demostró que sus dotes culinarias brillaban por su ausencia, así que después de un rato trasteando sin apañarse con nada Juvia se ofreció a invitarle a comida china. Mientras llegaba la cena no sabían qué hacer. Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo juntos sin sexo, y al principio les costó un poco arrancar.

\- Te apetece ver una peli? -preguntó el anfitrión.

\- De acuerdo, una peli estará bien.

Pero cuando empezó a revisar su videoteca se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada para chicas. Todo eran películas de acción, de ciencia ficción, de terror... se giró con una sonrisa culpable en la cara y la chica se asomó para ver los títulos que le ofrecía con tanto bochorno.

\- Oh! Tienes la última de Resident Evil! Me encanta esa saga, aunque en realidad prefiero los juegos. Te apetece ver ésta?

Gray la miró muy serio, soltó las películas y la agarró de la cara con ambas manos dispuesto a no soltarla nunca.

\- Te quiero. -Y antes de que reaccionara la besó con todas sus ganas. Ella le correspondía tratando de evitar que la sonrisa tonta terminara de salir, y cuando al fin se separaron pudo contestarle.

\- Tengo que tomármelo en serio o como un arrebato?

\- En serio, totalmente en serio. Juvia Lockser, Llevo tiempo sintiendo por ti más de lo que me permitía admitir, pero al oírte decir esas palabras me acabas de terminar de enamorar. Dime que no acabo de acojonarte, por favor. -Ella soltó una carcajada. Cómo la iba a acojonar? Estaba feliz de oírlo.

\- Para nada. De echo yo estoy en una situación parecida.

\- Ah sí? -Dijo acercándose meloso a ella.- Y qué tengo que decir para terminar de enamorarte?

La muchacha pensó un momento, y quiso seguir el tema con el que habían empezado.

\- Tu entrega favorita de la saga? -Gray enarcó una ceja. No le hacía falta preguntar más.

\- El "Code: Verónica". -Vio como su chica sonreía complacida.

\- Soy tuya para siempre.

Volvieron a enredarse. Se besaron, se acariciaron, se tocaron, se abrazaron... a duras penas llegaron a la cama, donde hicieron tiempo a que llegara el repartidor con la cena, de una forma que nunca hasta ahora lo habían hecho: con sus sentimientos expuestos. Se disfrutaron como nunca, se llenaron el uno del otro. Y aun con todo lo que llevaban vivido juntos a las espaldas, sin duda, esa fue la mejor vez de todas hasta el momento.

La cena fue genial, la compañía increíble, y cuando se fueron a dormir se abrazaron hasta que el despertador les avisó de que debían levantarse para continuar con sus vidas. Mientras desayunaban frente a sendas tazas de café y se miraban como un par de bobos, Gray se atrevió a decir:

\- Te quedarás aquí conmigo?

Eso la sobresaltó un poco.

\- Eh eh eh... no crees que eso es ir demasiado rápido?

La miró seriamente a los ojos y contestó con firmeza:

\- No.

La seguridad del muchacho la hizo estremecerse. Ella tenía muy claro que en ese mismo instante lo dejaría todo por irse con él, pero no quería condicionarle a él de ninguna manera a algo que pudiera llegar a agobiarle o desagradarle.

\- Te parece si antes tenemos un periodo de prueba?

Le costó un poco, pero al final asintió.

\- De acuerdo, si tú te sientes más cómoda así, está bien. Puedes ir trayendo cosas poco a poco, el piso es grande.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la muchacha, que logró contagiar al chico. Pronto estaban haciendo planes de futuro sin pensarlo, y sin darse cuenta, llegó la hora de que ambos entraran a trabajar, costandoles separarse más de lo que esperaban.

.

.

.

Lucy llevaba tres días durmiendo en casa de Natsu. Iba en cuanto salía de trabajar, pasaba la noche allí y por la mañana después del desayuno y de los buenos días se iba a su casa para prepararse para entrar en el restaurante. Esa noche estaba excesivamente cansada. Se estaba sobre explotando entre los trabajos y la actividad marital que no perdonaba el bombero, y cuando salió de la cervecería fue directa a casa del chico, como de costumbre. Cuando llegó sacó las llaves de su casa y trató de abrir, pero no lograba que entrara ninguna llave en el bombín. Empezó a desesperarse.

\- Qué coño le pasa a esta puerta? -Preguntó enfadada. Entonces se abrió y un divertido Natsu apareció al otro lado.

\- A la puerta no le pasa nada. Eres tú la que estás demasiado cansada para darte cuenta.

\- De qué? -Preguntó mientras se dejaba llevar hacia dentro de la casa.

\- De que no tienes llaves de aquí. Estabas intentando abrir con unas llaves que no corresponden.

La muchacha se quedó en el sitio, estupefacta y avergonzada. Cómo se podía haber despistado tanto?

\- Ay dios... lo siento mucho. He venido por inercia...

\- No, está bien. Me gusta que estés aquí. -Y tras una sonrisa que desarmó a la agotada camarera, la abrazó con fuerza para darle un poco de la suya.- Métete en la cama, te llevaré algo ligero para cenar.

\- Natsu, soy yo la que debería estar cuidándote, no tú a mí.

\- Estoy bien, tranquila. Déjame que haga ésto por ti. -La dio un beso en la frente y la mandó a la habitación.

Cuando llegó con un sándwich y un zumo, Lucy estaba tirada sobre la cama, con la ropa puesta, un zapato y el bolso agarrado de la mano. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan adorable. Dejó las cosas en la mesilla y se dispuso a desvestirla para ponerla el pijama y acostarla. No fue fácil, ya que una adormilada Lucy le iba asestando patadas y puñetazos según le iba quitando prendas. Consiguió ponerle la camiseta larga que utilizaba para dormir tras llevarse un codazo en las costillas, y cuando ya estuvo todo preparado, la alzó en brazos y la colocó en la cama. Ella había pasado por instinto los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y una vez que la soltó en el colchón ella se había negado a soltarle a él. Tenía la cara metía den su cuello, y la notaba respirar con calma.

\- Hueles realmente bien...

El cuerpo del chico se activó al oír esas palabras. Inconscientemente se había acordado de la primera noche que pasaron juntos y eso le hizo excitarse sobremanera. Pero por el momento tenía que acostar a la muchacha y dejarse de pensar en nada más. Forcejeó un poco con ella hasta que logró soltarse, la tapó con la sábana y la dejó dormir. Él no tardaría en acompañarla, antes tenía que terminar lo que estaba haciendo antes de que ella llegara...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno señores, esto se acaba. Aún queda el último tirón, pero ya está todo el pescado vendido! Espero que este empalagoso y dramático capítulo os haya gustado. La verdad es que no tenía una idea para él hasta que empecé a escribirlo jeje.**

 **Volviendo a mis guiños, seguro que no habéis pasado por alto el que he hecho esta vez: Resident Evil. Saga de juegos que me enamoró, y películas que como fanática sigo con ansia. Colecciono todos los juegos y, como habréis deducido, el "Code: Verónica" es mi favorito. Soy más de los primeros, pero siempre me gusta jugar a un RE cuando tengo un ratito o cuando mi marido y yo hacemos lo que llamamos "noche de zombies".**

 **Poco más! Agradecer a todos los que se van uniendo a este viaje su participación con los comentarios, y esperar que me sigáis leyendo porque os siga gustando cómo avanza la historia!**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Hanako**


End file.
